First time with real fire
by Lily Boom
Summary: What can I say? Ah, yes. Parental advisory: this is lemon, splicit sexual inside... however it's called. Gojyo X OC. You will find the OC usual if you have read my other fanfic at Saiyuki's ones. More chapters to come if you like them, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

**Isa's voice **

It was still night. Once again I arrived wounded to the village now was my home one. As I spend little time on the same place, Hakkai and Gojyo offered to put me up while I was there, but now I have enough money, I have decided to purchase a house for myself.

When I reached their home, I noticed the one next to theirs, nothing bigger than a cottage, is at sale. There's a couple looking at it so I looked from them to then see the vendor.

"Oh, hello Kenzo-sama." The man said. "Another hard fight I see."

"Yes, Mr." I said getting down the horse on a soft way due to the pain the wound at my upper leg is giving me. "And this time I was thinking on getting a house around here. Yet I see there's no need on keep on looking for it."

"Wait a moment!" The man of the couple wanting to buy it said. "We were here first!"

"Ah, sorry." I said. "Then I suppose you will not mind the murders next door. They are good chaps, but the red haired one has a certain love for rapping young ladies and the black haired one... don't tell anyone, but he is a bit vicious on nights. He is said in the village next to here that he has killed the missing ones last year."

Of course, it was wrong; the guys next door were my friends and the one behind the murders of the missing men last year was once again me. Bad youkai and people the Santbutsin thought were condemned to death, but they didn't know and I really felt like that house.

I then noticed the young couple was a bit nervous, maybe scared.

"We still want to buy it." The man said.

"Well, then at least allow me to say hello to Mrs. Sasameyuki, please." I said walking to the front door.

"Hey, there's nobody in there." The lady said.

"Oh, she is shy with people she doesn't know." I said. "You know ghosts, some as her doesn't show up unless they have trust on you and some other as her children are the ones that enjoy making humans scared at nights." I said opening the door. "Mrs. Sasameyuki! Kids! Kenzo is back!" They then let of a little scream while the old rafters began roaring as if they were answering to my words.

Then they said they would think about and began running towards the village.

"You did it again!" The old owner said angry throwing his hat to the ground. "If you keep on spreading such legends around there then I would never sell this place!!"

"Ok, then sell it to me." I said. "I have some money saved and I was thinking to buy a house here. This time for making a home."

"Don't know... you already live with your friends... Mr. Hakkai would be angry..." He said thinking. "And the prize is a bit high for a priestess..."

"Mr. Hakkai will be happy if I'm happy and Mr. Gojyo will say nothing unless he wants me to cut something off him. And money is not problem, I think. I think you said you were selling it for... 200? I'll pay 201 and you hand me the keys." I said smiling. "So, do we have a treat?"

He thought about it and then shook hands with me. It was matter of another hour I paid for the house and the bank owner told us he would manage the papers and all ready for us.

An hour and a half later I was carrying a band of ten men back to the house for them to making it ready for me to live at on four days that were what I would take to get to Sanzo's temple, fix everything up about my last task and getting the days off due to injures they owed me. On that time and with all those people and some of their family and friends working there, they promised me it would look as a real house. At least on my bedroom, the living-room and they would take a bit longer to remodel the kitchen and bathroom but they would do it on my next travel.

After those three days, I went back to my new home to notice they had made what they promised me and now it looked clean, and pretty good for living at. They had already begun with the bathroom and the tiles at the ground were changed, same as toilet yet the bath tube was still the same.

I undid my luggage then and laid at the old bed to rest a bit. The wounds at my side and thigh were hurting again, so I decided to take an infusion to try and make the pain nearly disappear.

Then I went to the toilet to clean myself a bit. When I looked at myself at the mirror I sighed. On my last trips I had to change some things about me. It was about 3 or 4 months since I last went the house next door and now the image giving me back the signs was pretty different to then.

"I hope they can still see me under this new appearance..." I sighed while I began getting ready for going out at the night.

As it was a bit late, I thought visiting my friends was not too wise, so I would get to the local pub and have a cup. Furthermore, after having being nearly rapped, I was now tempted on doing it a first time with a special person.

**Gojyo's voice **

"Full, again." I said playing my cards and winning once again.

"Oh, Gojyo!!!" The blond chick at my right said. "You did it again!"

"I'm so happy our Gojyo finally decided to spend some time here...!" The twin said.

"Hey Gojyo..." The red ginger head one said at my back pressing her breast against the back of my head. "Wanna spend the night with me, hum?"

"That would be the best prize of the night." I said then.

What could I say? Life was perfect. I could do a girl a night if I wanted to. And tonight I wanted.

Specially when Hakkai told me we had a new neighbour cause the old Tempou's house was finally bought by someone and the guys we saw each day during the last three days and worked at the house day and night till early in the morning to late in the night were making express-fixing ups for the neighbour to settle there as soon as possible.

"Gojyo, dear." The other twin said. "Are you thinking on me?"

"No!" Her sister said. "He was thinking on me."

"Calm up, ladies." I said going off my thoughts. "There's enough Gojyo for everyone."

"Excuse me, sir." A foreigner that was once drinking alone on an end of the bar said coming to fill the now empty space of the men I had took all their money on bets. "Is this filled?"

"No, but you would fill it if you plan to do a bet." I said pointing to it while the girls at my sides and back giggled as they knew I would also peel this new chap off. "But I must advise you I'm on a lucky strike."

"Oh, perfect." The foreigner said without removing his hood. "Then it will be funnier."

I couldn't believe it, after winning three hands, my luck began to run off. I began loosing once and again and the girls began to leave.

"How is it, Mr. Lucky one?" She said shuffling the cards. "Still want to play another hand or are you too frighten on loosing again?"

She was certainly tempting my patience and man honour. Now I have looked better and heard her better I identified the foreigner as a woman with a deep voice of someone that has recently used it a lot or has sore throat. Other thing I realised was she was wearing a wrist one piece wrap as if she had twisted it on her left hand and a tribal tattoo on her right one.

"Let's play another one." I said. "But this time... let's bet something else." I added ordering a sake bottle.

"I must agree." She said.

Amazingly, she won me once again. Now she had all the money I had won that night, plus the one I carried, plus the alcohol bottle. I was defeated and with no girl to spend a night with. They flew when they saw how I was loosing everything.

"A pleasure to have played against you, Mr." She said taking all the money and value things and placing them in a hanging pocket. "Here, you can keep the bottle, for the pain of loosing going away." She said handing me the bottle.

Our hands just touched for some seconds but that simple caress made my senses roar on pleasure. A simple caress and I was imagine how could she be under that clothes hiding all the woman shapes she could have had.

She had turned and was paying for the bottle she had while she was sitting at the bar and then while we played when I stepped at her back.

"As you won me, then I suppose you will not mind if we had the last one at my place." I whispered to her ear.

She then smiled to the barman and turned caged between my arms.

"At my place." She commanded. "I have recently moved so there will be no problem with unpleasant interruptions by a house mate."

If I didn't knew she was a foreigner, I would have swear she knew me from all the life. I left her go and she walked to the door where she stopped to wait for me. I took my things and the barman patted my back softly and other men smiled recognising my man pride back on me.

She, however, didn't stopped much to wait for me, I didn't really notice the way to her home till we were at the back door and she began fighting with the old key to open the door. I could never have found the way there out due to the fog that seemed to have formed on the time I went to the pub to then.

I finally took her hand to guide it to the keyhole softly as I put great care on making her feel my breath at her neck and my chest at her back. All I noticed was a little shivering going up her spine and her hand shivering for two seconds before going back as usual.

"Well, the place is not the best of the best but at least is mine." She said trying to turn on the lights with no success.

"And old house." I said lighting my lighter. "Do not expect this to work. Have candles?"

"Yes, I have several big and thick ones at the living-room table and some thick on the drawer next to the front door."

"Ok, then let's light them." I said moving my hand at her arm softly making her shiver once again.

Finally we managed to find the candles that lighted the scene a bit. The woman had just took off the coat and it hung from a hanger at the wall. I then sat down smoothly at the old sofa at the room.

"If you don't mind I'd rather to move to my bedroom." She said making me go excited and nearly laugh on her clear desire of something else than having a last cup together. "Don't mistake me; it's the cleaner room in the house. I'm still trying to change it. Yet if you like mice, I think there were a couple around the room before leaving."

So, it was not she wanted me to do her or the other way round; she just wanted to be more comfortable.

"Oh, sure." I said. "The bedroom will be better. Do I take the bottle?"

"Sure, over there." She said while she took a pair of glasses.

"We don't need that." I said holding her hand again as I laid the one with the bottle at her back making her shiver again for a second.

"If you don't mind, try not to press my back there, please." She said. "I'm afraid I got a couple of scratches there."

"Ok." I said taking my hand from there while she took me to the bedroom. "Maybe we should leave this."

"No need of." She said as she took my lighter from my front pocket nearly touching my cock to light the candles with the lighter. "Just be careful with the scratches."

"Ok, then any other else I should take care with?" I said going nearer her at her back and putting my hand under her shirt to touch another cloth.

"That patch at my side." She said smiling. "And the one at my leg. Those two are specially painful but now I have some medicine to prevent pain. So... have some care with them, please."

I then kissed her before serving the sake on me first and then making her drink a gulp. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was the heat the fireplace and the candles at the furniture were giving off but the room was beginning to go really hot while we rub each other.

It was funny, now I had removed her trousers and she was wearing just a long shirt that fell to her butt height, the silhouette of her body was drawn by the candles at her back. Her skin was lighted by the candles. I was just wearing my underwear now and I had removed all hers before.

Some minutes later, we were laying at the bed and I had really care of not hurting where she wore the bigger patches. Then I began kissing every single inch of her bare skin under that baggy and huge shirt she was still wearing. It was so big I ended by taking my head through the head hole kissing her neck and the base of it while with my hand caressed her side making her curl a bit up towards my body. Then I stop kissing her and I looked at her face. She seemed to have came from a fight cause she had a couple of healed scratches at her cheek and a nearly healed cut at her lower lip side.

Suddenly she put her eyes on mine and I saw they were shinny green, so hexing, so charming... it couldn't be. I looked to her face, she was perhaps a bit thinner but certainly she kept all her beauty still, despite of the thin and the little wounds.

I tried to say her name but she kissed me as to make me silent or not naming her. That made me go crazy of pleasure as she moved her expert hands up and down my back. I then bit her lower lip while I felt how my little me grew up.

Softly, I moved one of my hands to the patch at her leg; it was too near her groin so I could feel it too, too clear and soft. I loved that touch.

**Isa's voice **

I never thought it could be possible I could have my first time, really with that guy. But when I saw him so pride hurt by me winning him all the time at the bar on his card games, with his own cards (marked, of course) and leaving him with nothing else than what he was wearing made something inside me light as if a fire was at my heart and between my legs.

Specially when he began flirting with me trying to get over his male pride. He didn't seemed to recognise me, not even when the fucking house I just bought began showing me why I should have bought a new one. Nothing there seemed to work as it should. Lucky I bought lot of candles to help a poor man; we are finally lighted up by candles in my bedroom. I think that was the cleanest spot of the house, yet the bed is still too old and the springs there are noise when you even sit there. Furthermore, the mattress that was supposed to be middle hard is as laying on a pile of wool. Too soft for me. Anyway, that is good considering the hits Gojyo, my secret wet dreams, was giving me with his hips rattling with mines.

He certainly is better than in my wet dreams, and yes, us priests also have those. He moves over me as if he had done it hundred of times before. Yet, even if he is trying to be careful about my wounds, they hurt from time to time.

Even when he once told me, the first time doesn't hurt, I must say I felt as if he had sank the blade of a sword at me when he pushed himself in me.

But before that, he took a long time making me relax with the preliminaries. He moved his hands fast and easily as if he wanted to feel all in me at the same time.

First, he surprised me when he moved his hands at my belly while I still kept my knickers on. He then began kissing around my belly and then up towards my breast. It really looked as if he wanted to eat all me, and then he put his head through the head hole of my shirt to begin kissing the joint between my shoulders and the neck, up my neck to my chin where he stopped and looked at my face. Then I held his look and he seemed to finally recognise me despite of my now short hair and several nearly healed scratches and the bruise I still had over my eye and right side of my jaw. He seemed about calling my name so I kissed him so as him not to break the magic of my first time taking this to the very end. Then he bit my lip making me feel as if I was about dieing. Then he smiled and kissed me deeper than what I kissed him while he moved one of the hands he had kept on my sides till then, to the patch at my leg while I felt how something began growing even more inside his underwear. I thought he was just checking I didn't lied him, but then he moved his hand a bit to my groin and made me let out a surprise noise at his mouth while he kept on kissing me.

I was never touch so close to my most private parts so that made me feel what I suppose was normal but as if it was amplified a hundred times. I would have loved to say something but I couldn't. For first time in all my life I was as stolen my will; this was the furthest I had been on my life on that kind of things...

**Gojyo's voice **

It was amazing, I thought that woman I had between my sheets now would have never gone so far with me. Yet I suspected she went further with other men before killing them, I thought she would never go so far with any men, she said it was cause of her priest rank.

Anyway, catching his surprise sigh on my mouth while our tongues played together, showed me she was now trapped by me. And I felt how my dick was about exploding if it was not released. And I could not keep on standing her being touched so much by the shirt she was wearing, even if it was baggy one as it was. So I kiss all the way back to her belly and there I held her up to made her seat and I pulled her shirt up her and out of her head to throw it after smelling it to catch her scent fully as she laughed.

"It's the first time I feel myself so naked." She recognised trying to cover her breast with her hands and crossing her legs and folding them as if she wanted to hide what the knickers still hid and going red yet smily. "Even when I have been more naked than this…"

I then held her hands and softly made her uncross them after having made her unfold the legs first.

"Hey, I like the sights." I said looking to her eyes so as to relax her.

Then I lowered my eyes to her breast, it was as beautiful as always, but it was more naked than any other time.

I had imagined how it was hundred times before, but not even in my wilder dreams I had imagined to see how she really was under those robes she used to wear.

Not even in my wildest dreams I could have imagined I could see how her nipples to turn from pink to red with just my mouth and tongue and hear her groans and sighs while I made that and some other things.

After finally releasing both from underwear that was remaining, I kissed her and managed to make her lay back down as we kiss. I wished I could have acted as always, but I'm the perfect lover and I know women need to take some time on the heating up while others need less time. This one needed more time.

"You know what is wonderful for me?" I asked her.

"N… n… no." She managed to whisper.

"This precious and soft to touch marvels of nature." I said caressing her breast as I looked to them with my hair falling on a side of my face.

Again I felt how she shivered once again, this time it was not the same as the others, this time it was pleasure, so I smiled and lowered my face to her right one to kiss it and the lick it as I caressed her left nipple with my hand, playing with both. Suddenly I couldn't help to put it fully in my mouth and suck it as if I was a kid.

The answer of her was not to wait. She curled herself towards me with her eyes closed and patting.

It was really funny and good to see her reactions. So, when I saw both of her nipples were red and felt she was beginning to go wet on her downs I felt that was the best moment to begin doing her up.

I think she red my mind cause when she felt how I began kissing her stomach going towards her belly, she closed her legs. That was to being more difficult than ever. I decided to make up myself and be patient. For a second I doubted if it was not her first time, cause her reactions were from a person with not many times; but some other times, her caresses, her movements, her noises… were as if she had lot of experience on that.

**Isa's voice **

It was first time I was touched that way. First time, a man tried to do me up with so much patience. For a second, I even thought I could be always like that, feeling so tied to anyone, specially a man. Those creatures so similar to low-life that always turned my life into hell but for my father-master. Until I found those four men that made me feel I had someone caring about me. And that later, gave me a place to go back after missions.

"Ah, ah…" I pattered as he licked my breast skin, making me surprise when he put a finger in my private parts. "Please…no…"

"Shh… you're gonna see you like it…" He muttered between kissing me to make me silent and kissing me deep as to make me light again.

**Gojyo's voice **

It was really beginning to make me fun how she seemed to be afraid on something about us ending what she began. All the self confidence she seemed to have when we began seemed to have gone now.

I knew now it was not her first time since I put two fingers in her cunt and it was wide enough for a normal dick to go in it.

Soon I managed to do the first attempt of making her mine, opening her legs when she tried to close them again. So, I tried to make her relax by kissing it first, I licked it and then I went back up as she messed my hair. I tried to be a gentleman and I did the second attempt easier than the first one.

Finally I managed to put it all in her and she let out a groan in my mouth while I also put my tongue at her mouth playing with hers. Then I began moving slowly first to then move faster, but she surprised me increasing the rhythm herself.

Not to say when we rolled and she ended up dancing a hot dance over me while our tongues played on a frenetic game and our hands flew on the other one's body. She didn't even complain when I began biting her nipples softly as I moved in her and she curled up to stick her belly to mine once and again.

We took really a long time enjoying that great night, and it was nearly dawn when she curled against me to rest a bit. It didn't took us too long to fall asleep as we were really tired after the many times we did it.

"Babe, I think I'll never forget this night." I whispered to her ear.

"If you keep on doing it, I'll want to do it again and I'm exhausted now." She said smiling with her eyes still closed.

Then I licked her ear as she made me feel like another time with her deep voice tone. She was maybe not on her best time, she was injured, tired, sweated and she said her throat was sore from an attack, but I certainly preferred that bitchy face of her.

"Will I be allowed to try it again let's say… tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." She said. "Who knows?"

I did. I didn't wanted to force her up so I decided to give her a rest of 24 hours before doing her again., a night of rest and then I would try again. But I also decided to allow her to think she was the one deciding it, not me.

I would make her think she was the one that seduced me for doing her up when I would do it the other way round. That was what I decided when she slept at my chest. The truth was now I realised I got hocked to her since the first time I saw how hot she was at that lake where she had gone to bath, since that very moment, my willing of doing her up made me have wet dreams with that red haired green eyed woman.

We were naked, true, but this would not be a problem any longer. Finally we had reached that connection between both that would be hard to break again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isa's voice **

I've just woke up. I look at the sun position and I see it must be about evening. Then I feel the usual pain on my wounds, it's now so usual I have learned to deal with them but I also take something for it going softer. But the worse is that burning sensation I have on my private parts. I suppose that's normal considering my first man had a big dick when he was horny.

Gojyo is by my side, still sleeping after the full night playing those things your mum told you not to do before getting married. I have never had a mother so I was never told that. As Kenzo I can make our kind not to get extinct by having a child and growing him or her up. So I suppose I can do a man at least once. But I don't want to get pregnant yet, so last night Gojyo took some preventions without even me asking him to. That's something good on a man, I suppose. Especially when it's like him.

If he didn't take enough preventions I bet the world would be full of Gojyo's sons and daughters.

Anyway, when I try to get up my legs doesn't work and I'm about falling down. Never minds, I try again and I'm once again unable to stand myself on them.

Finally after a while, my legs begin to stand me and I can walk. I decide to go down, cook something to make all the pains go softer, clean a table cloth for having meal that day and then having a bath on the hot springs at the back yard.

The burning sensation down there is increasing by seconds.

When I arrived the hot springs the pain seems to have fainted to nearly disappear, the burning sensation keeps being there. I then remove all my clothing but for the towel I'm wearing as a mini-skirt and get in the water. Luckily for me, the pool is surrounded by long straw-made wall hiding it from unwanted sights and peeping toms so I can relax without a gun near me but for my usual dage I sink on a side of the pool hiding it with my shirt.

**Gojyo's voice **

I was dreaming about last night when I woke up. I expected to find her still there, laying next to me completely exhausted for the last night one after another times but she was gone what makes me nearly jump off the bed as I think something bad can have happened to her. But when I open the window to look for some more light that could show me if she was at the ground fainted I see her clothes and something looking as a table cloth down hanging for them to be dried after having being washed I relax a bit.

I then begin removing the bed sheets for cleaning them and then I see it. A little blood stain at the bottom sheet just on the butt height.

"I would have never said she was still..." I muttered as I removed them fully.

No, she moved as if it was not her first time, but the blood at the sheet didn't lied. At least not me. Women don't usually bleed but for their first time doing a man up. I put on my trousers and I go down to put the dirty cloths at the laundry box and go out to look for her as she seems not to be in the house.

Then I go to the back garden and I see the hot spring's fence seems to have been repaired. I smile as I realise she must have done it for being there and so I don't bother on putting on my shirt. I walk there to see she is there lying down as relaxed.

I then take off everything and get also in the water after covering my things with a wrap I found around there. I know she felt me arrive but when she half opened an eye and saw me she relaxed a bit.

"If you came for more you are loosing your time. I don't feel like it now." She told me making me smile as I caught her weak attempt of standing over men and trying to keep on her hard face even when the last night lost it.

"Don't worry; I came to have a bath." I said sitting in the hot springs tube while she took another cloth to cover her breast the best she could. "Excuse me but I think that's silly to do when I have seen you with less than that."

She then went pink at her cheeks, and I mean pinker than before cause she was already a bit pink due to the heat of the water. Even though, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose." She answered. "Anyway, I don't feel so relaxed if I'm showing that much to men eyes." She added trying to sound still again.

"Sure." I said smiling as I took another puff from my cig and going nearer her. "Mind if I...?"

"Oh, no, no." She said opening her right arm. "Sit where you want."

"Thanks." I said standing up and sitting just next to her. "That part was colder than this one." I added laying my head backwards and putting a wet cloth on my forehead still smiling.

That was really funny for me. How could a single woman have the pride of all the women I have done during my whole life and even more? Why did she want to keep it when we were supposed to have gone further than that? And my plan was to tempt her a bit too. So after a while, I began speaking again.

"And how are you today?" I asked her. "Got what you were looking for yesterday night?"

"Hum, ah, yes." She said. "I'm fine today. And you?"

"A bit tired too." I said smiling. "Yet I could have stood another one."

"Me too." She said. I doubted she was right or not, I was not being totally sincere either.

"Do your legs hurt this morning?"

"I thought they were butter like but... obviously not." She said. "Must have been the hangover or something like that."

"Ah, I've seen the blood stain at the lower sheet. I put all of them on the laundry basket." I said.

"Say a word about what happened yesterday night, to anyone, any time... and you are a death man." She threatened me. "I'll... cut what you have... under the towel."

So she was nervous after all. Funny. I thought I could have never done it even on my best attempts.

"Big, wasn't it?" I asked joking a bit.

"I've seen bigger." She said sighing. "But if that's worth for you, I've never tested such a big one ever after." She added smiling and looking to me.

I was about laughing so I laid my hand around her shoulders and took her nearer me to rub her head messing her wet hair as she complaint laughing. Then we stop and looked at each other. Neither I nor she seemed able to help it and we kiss. After that first one came another and another, each time deeper, lighting ourselves again till I felt my little me beginning to grow again with her at my lap.

"Hey, how is you bought this?" I said trying to cold me a bit in order not to do her again so soon.

"It was at sale and I was thinking on stop leeching you guys." She said a bit confused.

Anyway, the trick was good, or so I think. We stop a bit and she spread her arms again.

I didn't want to do her up again so soon; no, for her first time it was enough with the last night times. Now she needed a bit of rest before she could do a man again. Anyway, that didn't seem to go through with her, she didn't seemed to think the same because a couple of minutes later, her hand laid at my chest moving it on circles.

Oh, what the...!! It was not bad if we had a bit of fun with out ending it! Smiling I held her hand and kissed her again while I made her sit at my lap facing me and her breast cloth float away from us after removing it from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked pink on her cheeks. "We could be seen and..."

"Hakkai is never home this time of the day." I said kissing her shoulders slowly. "And nobody dares to get near the house since you spread those rumours about the ghosts and all. Furthermore, this wall you made protects us from unwanted looks."

"This is not ok..." She muttered trying to get away from my lips but as she was held at the hips height by my arms she went not too far.

"It's perfect if we have a bit of innocent fun." I said smiling as I seemed to have made her nervous once again. "I'm not taking this to the very end, just... just some fun."

I doubted I could hold myself from doing her there, at the hot springs. The place was perfect for sixth time. Ah, didn't I mention she held for five times before both being exhausted? That was one thing I really appreciated from her. Not a single woman till then had been able to make me as tired as she did last night. And I heard her patting once again as I kissed the wet warm skin between her bobs and the neck.

That was another thing I loved to see on her, the reactions to what I did on her. As I had surprised her, I didn't expect much of her making me touch the sky. Once again, I was mistaken. She was more than willing of more than kisses and caressed in the hot water we were. That made me really hard to control myself for not hurting her if we did it again.

"I… I think we need to have a bit of cool drink." I said when she began putting her hand under my towel in search of something.

"You can't end what you began?" She asked then lying backwards with her arms at the edge of the pool trying to obviously tempt me.

"So, what is all this about?" I asked her. "I think we need something cool to refresh a bit."

"If I were you I would not get in the house like that." She said then. "I was being putting a new freezer today, and the guys would end up with the kitchen."

"I think I understand it." I said gulping as I noticed some shadows at the kitchen. "Maybe we should leave this for today."

"Ok, as you want." She added standing up and going out of the tube. "Just an advice before leave, you…" She chocked and then she pointed to my hips towel. "The bump, wait till it goes… lower. And…"

"I know, I know." I said. "I'll leave trying nobody to see me."

"You don't have to…" She began babbling.

"A man going out of the Kenzo house?" I said. "Of course I have to. Your image of saint woman would be murdered."

She then smiled buttoning her shirt and held my face among her hands to kiss me. When she stopped and smiled I licked my lips trying to get even the very last drop of the kiss.

"Well." I said smiling. "As soon as… well, I'll leave jumping over there." I added pointing to the fence connecting our houses.

"I'll be going out tonight too." She said smiling and winking as she twisted her hair to dry it.

"Then you will see me." I said. "You know where to find me."

"Come to see me and I'll pay for a cup for you." She said ending buttoning the weird dungaree and turning her head to the right slightly. "I've got hard work to do till the guys leave and I can use the kitchen."

"Maybe you should also try to get them do your light connection." I said smiling. "And the bed springs were making my back hurt."

"Then we should begin doing it on a proper place." She said. "If there's a second time."

She added waving before leaving.

I heard her chat with the guys and tell them she was out for a little walk after a long sleeping night.

I couldn't believe she could lie for hiding what we did last night. Well, I could, I was about lying for helping her keeping her image of perfect priest.

And as soon as I could button up my trousers I jumped over the fence and took a shirt of the ones Hakkai hung last day for them to get dry and got in home to take a chilled beer bottle and take a gulp sitting on my favourite chair looking out of the window to see how the men at Isa's home were working. They were pulling from a new freezer and fridge to the house. Then she slipped and stood up smiling with some mud at her face and the white shirt she was wearing soaked half revealing what was under it. I then put the frozen bottle in my pants to try and help my cock going down again.

"Oh… this time is going to be really hard…" I muttered trying to take all the images of the past night and that moment about Isa out of my mind. If I wanted to keep my plans of letting her enough rest before taking her again, I had to try to take her out of my mind.

"Hey, Hakkai." I said when he arrived back with all the shopping bags. "Feel like some card games tonight?"

"Oh, I thought Sanzo and Goku were coming tonight for dinner." He said smiling. "Oh, you were not here when I got the letter. Where've you been all this time?"

"It's a long story." I said.

That same night, I felt everything was just as usual while the boisterous kid ran around the whole house and Sanzo smoke one of his stinking cigs at the living room.

"Hakkai." Goku said when he hid behind him. "Where's Isa? Have you sent her for buying something at the village?"

"No." He said confused. "She's not came here yet."

"Stop worrying about her, you baka-sauron." Sanzo said. "I bet she has got lost for two days before coming here."

"In fact…" I began saying. "We hope she comes here soon." I said smiling as I couldn't say we had met the previous night and she had a new house.

"So somebody finally moved to the hunted house." Sanzo said while we had some beers playing mah-jong.

"Yes, it seems we have a new neighbour but I have still not seen him or her." Hakkai said. "You Gojyo?"

"Nah." I said. "Yet a lot of men are coming in and out all the time. Row."

"I hope he or she come to say hello when finally moving there." Hakkai said smiling warm as always.

**Isa's voice **

I was at the same pub all the night. Waiting for him to come and with a wine bottle in front of me, making men trying to get me in their beds to change their minds or showing them why not to get mixed with a Kenzo waiting for her prey to arrive.

And when it was four in the morning and I felt my wounds hurting that much… I was ready to kill anyone. In fact, I had to hit a man that was drunk and trying to force me. Then I broke his pals' arms and a couple of ribs but I finally got in my home path as I saw the window of the near house lighted and Gojyo and Hakkai there.

I would have loved to get there and beat Gojyo up for having left me all that time at the bar alone after having said he would get there, but then I sighed.

"Well, at least he has not been doing another woman..." I muttered. "Tomorrow I'll go and visit Hakkai too."

So, I went to my bedroom to change clothing and going to sleep. I really needed it, my wounds had hurt and not to say between my legs; I'd never have thought it could burn like that after my first time. I first changed clothes to then get to the kitchen and cook another infusion to calm up the pains.

**Gojyo's voice **

I was about going to bed after Hakkai kept on telling me why I was still awaked. I had my reasons. And my reasons arrived home just that time. I saw how the old house next door lighted with the now revised light system.

"So, you stayed here even when Sanzo and Goku were to sleep." Hakkai said while we played another hand of Mah-Jong. "I was surprised."

"Well, the truth is today I didn't felt like going there." I said.

"Is anyone wanting to beat you up in there?" He asked.

"Let's said… it was cause of I preferred not to see certain lady tonight." I said. "Row."

Anyway, a few minutes later, when I went my bedroom and I opened the window to lit a cig my eyes caught a wonderful spectacle.

There, at a lighted window of her bedroom was her changing clothes with no care of not being seen. I saw how she went completely naked to put on her sleeping robes. When she was on her underwear, before all that, she seemed to have a look at her wounds and then she ended up going naked to put on the sleeping robes.

After that, the lights went off and minutes later, another one at the lower floor lighted and I saw her silhouette against the room curtains obviously put there that same day. I guessed up that was the kitchen cause she took a glass of something and then got near the window, seconds later she was opening the window.

Then we saw each other and I waved at her and she did a hand movement so I jumped out of the window getting sure it kept on being open for me to return there. Then she disappeared and went to the door to get out of the house to the fence separating both houses.

"Good night, milady." I said. "I'm sorry for not having gone. Hakkai brought up a plan home."

"Night." She said smiling with self confidence. "Ah, don't worry. I never expected you to show your face up there, anyway, I was not alone. A lot of men tried to get me. You know, I wore as a woman so they were interested on me despite of the latest changes."

"I think you keep on being prettier than the rest of women." I said caressing her check where she had the bruise. "And how did you got this?" I added touching a new red mark and a cut on her lip she didn't had the previous night.

"Oh, you know how I take raping attempts." She answered me. "Some drunken men tried and tomorrow they will not remember how did they got the broken arms and ribs."

Then she seemed to notice something at my place and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I will see you tomorrow." She said.

"Hey." I said holding her by the wrist. "I want you to know that if I didn't went tonight was cause I couldn't."

"It's your problem." She said smiling and coming back to me to then kiss me deeply as she rubbed my back making me surprised. "You missed a lot. Bye."

She left back to her home and I was left there. I licked my lips. They tasted to what she drank that night and I could taste also a blood drop on where she got the cut. Anyway, that simple contact had made me go a bit arouse.

"I don't care if she is not ready for tomorrow." I muttered seeing how her bedroom lights went on again. "Tomorrow I want to repeat. Otherwise I'm going to go mad."

**Isa's voice**

I don't care if he was saying the truth or lying. I knew he was hiding me something but I didn't care about it. All I wanted was to make him regret he didn't came yesterday. I would make him wish he had come. Maybe trying over Hakkai… no, I didn't want to hurt him too.

Anyway, my purpose was to make him come to me. To increase his wishes on doing me once again, and if I left for the end of the week, that meant I had five days to make him get that conclusion.

For the moment, I had made him a bit hot for tonight. I expected he would want to have came to my room once again. Maybe I could consider trying again tomorrow and maybe, just maybe, allow him to get to my bedroom again tomorrow night.

I smiled at my bed at the mere thought of it and so I finally fell asleept.


	3. Past times

**Characters: **

- Kenren Taisho (Sha Gojyo)

- Marshal Tempo (Cho Hakkai)

- Seiten Taisen (Son Goku)

- Konzen Douji (Genjo Sanzo)

- Kanzenon Hinkata (Isabelle Kenzo)

- Kanzenon Bosatsu (Another clear character)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This is a little one shoot that could keep on with a second one if people ask for more, he he. Ah, it could be a bit more lemon next time.

It takes part on the previous life of all of the Saiyuki friends.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you doing up there, Kenren?" Marshall Tempo asked the short red haired sitting on a tree branch having his shake.

"I was thinking on something." He said. "I have met someone that is really confusing."

"Well, then welcome to the club." Marsal said smiling. "I also met a person that reached my heart a bit and then stole me something."

"A book." Kenren said. "I've heard."

"Ah, no." He said. "I don't care about the book or the pendant, is... she stole me the handwritten scriptures of _death and life_. I'm afraid she can use it for evil..."

"And doesn't that lady have a name?" The red haired captain said. "A name? An appearance?"

"Yes, she was... hypnotising." He said while they heard how some noise was beginning to grow up at the arrival of Kanzenon to the move to the arrival of a second figure.

"Ah, excuse me." Kenren said smiling. "I have heard Kanzenon Bosatsu had a step-sister that also came this place and who has a charming and hot appearance of the youth. He he, c'mon, let's met her and you will soon forget about your terrifying thief."

"I suppose so." Tempoo said smiling. "So, what's special with that one?"

"I've heard she is special." Kenren said. "I like to see and do special girls. She is said to be owner of youth beauty and sharp intelligence. But that old man said she was sent to earth because she was too troublesome to everyone here, yet she can come back when she wants to or summoned. I suppose Kanzenon will be more than mad now."

"Well, everyone would be if its own sister would steal all the attention from one if she is on the same room." Marshall Tempoo said smiling. "I'd love to see that beauty that is not described on books."

Soon they reached the row of people that was surrounding a young red haired lash wearing a beautiful and black and red semi-transparent dress tight and fastened just at her neck and waist leaving the back naked and her long beautiful legs at sight.

Then Marshall Tempoo went surprised to see her and Kenren smiled. Even Nataku and Seiten Taisen were playing around her and when Seiten Taisen crashed into her she lowered smiling and pattered his head.

"Who is that lady?" Tempoo asked.

"Who cares?" Kenren said. "She makes sights to be worth again."

"Ah..." One of the marshals there said then. "She is Miss Konzen Hinkata, Konzen Bosatsu's half sister. The goddess of sex. She's recently also named goddess of cheaters and thieves."

"It can't be." Tempoo said. "Sex goddess would have appeared on books and she has never appeared on one."

"And she is impossible to be the other goddess." Kenren said still looking at her. "Look at her, does she seem able to cheat and steal?"

It was true she had pattered Konzen Douji on his head as he went to hit the little Seiten Taisen for bothering around and he hid behind her. If she was that woman, who they assumed they were but for the goddess things parts, that man was her nephew too, so that was why she was so warm to him.

Suddenly she seemed to notice their looks and turned her face to them, when she saw them she smiled.

"I don't care of what she is goddess of." Kenren said putting off the cig he was smoking while Marshall Tempoo kept on smoking. "She is beauty as a flower."

"And dangerous." Tempoo said. "You'd better keep yourself far from her."

It was not till later that they saw how she got next to Kanzenon Bosatsu and handed her something trying nobody to notice it.

"Aunt Kanzenon Bosatsu." Konzen Douji called her while she stirred a cup of wine. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know who you are talking about." She said.

"Of course you know." He said. "You can't stand her, then what is she doing here?"

"She keeps being a goddess, at least half of it." She admitted seeing her getting all the men attention. "Despite of her punishment made by me sending her to earth as a common human she can keep on coming here when she wants. I couldn't take that off her; it's not weird she has decided to come for this party."

"Humans should not be here, and you know it." He said.

"If you are afraid she can tell about this, don't worry." Kanzenon Bosatsu said. "Maybe I could not make her not welcome here, but certainly I made sure she didn't remember of this place too much. Your half-aunt will not remember anything about this place while she is on earth. Just that she can come whenever she feels like and needs of it."

Konzen Douji then looked at her. He still remembered on her half-aunt. She was never that for him. No, since the same moment he laid his eyes on hers he knew he would never see her like his aunt or even his family, just as a woman that once managed to seduce him and took something important from him.

On another end of the garden, Marshall Tempoo was now also remembering. It was not first time he saw that woman. When he told Kenren about the lady that stole him his things she was referring to that concrete girl. It was obvious for him even when she had changed clothes wearing now as a goddess. When he met her, she was disguised as a sacred human of ones that use to get caged there for crimes. She seemed not to have been punished that time. Her face was frightened then, when he asked her about it she changed her face.

"I've just killed someone." She said showing him the recently broken chain joining her shackles at both arms and legs. "I don't know how I did it or where I took the ability but I did it my own hands."

She was appearing to have gone through bad times lately. Hunger and loneliness were reflected on her face and body. She seemed to have been caged for long and not even her seemed to know about why or which was her crime.

Anyway, that simple face seemed to be enough for making his heart melt.

"Can I hide here for a while?" She said. "I think someone must be looking for those guards' murderer."

"Sure." He said. "You can stay as long as you don't make too much noise."

"Don't worry, I'll be hiding back that table so nobody see me if someone gets in the room." She said walking slowly towards a table.

She spent there two full days before the night they melted together and the following morning, when Tempoo woke up, she was gone with the three stolen things and left nothing behind her but for the past night and days remembers.

"Marshall Tempoo." One of Kanzenon Bosatsu men said holding his shoulder softly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I was just... remembering something." He answered.

Meanwhile, Kenren was sitting again at a tree full of blossoms and flowers' tree. Again he was drinking wine on his dish and enjoying the sights from there. He specially enjoyed when he stared to the new came woman and she caught him and smiled. Now was one of those times. She smiled and then said something to the people she had been speaking with to then begin moving towards the flower gardens. Before getting lost of sight, she looked at him and winked as she walked in the garden.

Kenren didn't take to much effort on thinking about it; he knew she wanted him to follow so... why shouldn't he take that chance?

He jumped down the tree placing the dish at his pocket and began walking towards the garden through another path. It was not difficult to see her there. She was standing next to a big rose plant climbing at a metal net arch and was holding one as she smelled it.

"Ah, what beautiful roses." he said smiling and holding one apparently looking at it. "Such delicate but on the same time strong flowers... What can I say? Women and flowers are pretty similar."

"I can't agree more to that." She said smiling.

"By the way, I think we have not been introduced yet." He said smiling. "Kenren Taisho, to serve you, Miss." he added kissing her hand gently.

"Kanzenon Hinkata." She answered smiling. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." He said smiling sexily. "I heard Kanzenon Bosatsu's sister was beautiful, but I must disagree."

"Am I not pretty, Mr. Kenren?" She asked sexily as she faked to be an offended little girl.

"No, you are gorgeous." He said taking a rose out of his sleeve and handing it to her as she smiled clearly accomplished. "And how is I've never seen you around?" he asked.

"It seems I did something wrong and I was sent to earth as punishment." She said. "I can't remember what I did but I still remember the shackles they put me and the mix of feelings I had back there... Caged, all alone, on a dark prison..."

"You must have had bad times there." He said trying to sound nice. "I've not felt that, luckily for me."

"Lucky of you." She said as kidding as she sighed. "So, I've noticed you didn't stop looking at me all the time in the party."

"It's usual; you are the prettiest of all the people there." He said trying to flirt with her.

She then smiled as he had caged her against a cherry blossom three. It took him not too long to steal her a long kiss before hearing some giggles from up the tree where Seiten Taisen and Nataku were hiding from the rest of people. And he waved his fist at them to leave while she laughed softly.

"Hinkata." A guard said holding her with another two men. "Kanzenon Bosatsu requests you to join her."

"Hey!" Kenren said bothered. "What's this? Why do you treat her as if she was a delinquent?!"

"It's ok, Kenren." She said softly. "I'm used to my sister treating me like this every time we have a family meeting. If anyone did it on other circumstances they would certainly end worse. I'll go with you; I've got no other choice."

"That's no way of treating a lady." He said hitting a guard and managing to release her.

Then she laid a hand on his shoulder while Kanzenon Bosatsu appeared there.

"Stop." She said. "Kenren, return to the party. This is family meeting."

"I... sure miss." He said bowing before leaving.

"Hey, I'll see you again later." The red haired said self confidently.

"You seem to have lost all your principles." Kanzenon Bosatsu told her when he left. "What were you doing kissing him?"

"That's something between him and me." She answered. "Ah, don't worry about this." She added making the chains sound at her back. "I'm getting used to this each time you are around. What do you want this time?"

"What were you doing here?" She asked her. "You know nasty half-breeds as you are not welcomed here."

"Such was not what everyone with male genes at the party shows me." She answered tempting her. "And I came up here cause down there is a bit boring without any of my powers but my natural skills."

"You are a half-breed." Kanzenon Bosatsu said hitting her face while their nephew got there too. "You must be happy with those humans so similar to you around you."

"What a hospitality." She answered spitting a bit of blood. "Yes, I'm happier with humans than here by your side. At least down there they treat me better than family here." She added looking straight into the goddess' eyes defeating her. "But I don't know where I really belong to. Maybe here, maybe there, maybe both... I don't care." She then lowered her eyes to look to her nephew and back into Kanzenon Bosatsu. "But I see things have changed not much around here. Normal life keeps going as always, boring and good for you, of course."

Then she was hit again till Konzen Douji held one of the men fists to prevent them hitting her again.

Some minutes later, she was carried through the party to where she would be sent back down to earth. Still chained with a pair of shackles keeping her hands at her back. Suddenly, when Kenren Taisho reached first line she stopped as she was going in front of him.

"Hey, if you ever come down there... look for me, Kenren." She said to him.

"Keep on walking, you have to leave now." A guard said then nearly kicking her back but being held the feet by Kenren. "I'll take her to the summoning area, if you don't mind."

He was looking so dangerous that nobody complaint of him pulling from her to the area where she would be sent back down.

"Why are you sent back down?" He asked her when they were far from undesired overhearing.

"My dear step-sister doesn't stand truths." She said smiling evilly. "And over all, she doesn't stand competence from people like me, especially me."

When they reached the summoning area Marshall Tempoo, Konzen Douji, Seiten Taisen and Nataku were already there.

"You are already leaving?" The monkey said.

"Yes." She said nodding motherly. "You know, I've business to do down there. I just came to say hello."

It was obvious for the elder ones she was lying on purpose to the kids, but why?

"I want you all to promise something." She said. "If we ever met again, in this life or the following one, even if I can't no remember you..." She said as the circle she was put in the middle began lighting for her to leave. "Promise me you will be friend of me, please." She added smiling mildly as a little girl before beginning to shine and disappear little by little.

"I promise." The monkey said.

"Me too." Kenren said taking the cig off and stepping it off.

"And me." Marshall Tempoo said.

"Me too." Konzen Douji said when she just left and really softly.

"Kanzenon Bosatsu even hit her, but she did nothing." Nataku said serious. "Just of her half human nature is not enough for that hate to her."

"She is a taboo child?!" Both Kenren and Tempoo said at once.

He then nodded.

"The forbidden union between Kanzenon Bosatsu's dad and a human woman." Konzen Douji said then. "A half-breed. My aunt can't stand that."


	4. Chapter 3

**Gojyo's voice **

I was still not fully awaken when I began hearing noises on the neighbourg's house. I stood up and looked out of the windown to see the men doing the house remodelling are already there. They must have a key of the house cause they immediately get in the house.

I then shake my head and go out for getting the kitchen and do my breakfast.

"Gojyo, can't you get to tell the neighbourg not to be so noisy so early in the morning?" Goku complaint getting in the room rubbing his eyes.

"Just shut up, fleaful monkey." I told him. "The neighbourgs are doing some fixing ups at the house. Yet if you want them to be faster then you should go there and give a hand."

"I think it's a lady next door." Hakkai said. "I saw women clothes hanging to dry yesterday afternoon at dusk."

"Or maybe it's a casanova hanging his girlfriend's clothes." I said. "I would if I brought one here."

"STOP MAKING NOISE YOU SILLY MEN!!" Sanzo shouted from his window to the other house.

"I'm going to walk a bit." I said standing up then.

"Where?" Goku said. "I want to go too..."

"To the village and maybe to a woman's house to see if her husband finally left." I answered him.

"You are a pervert!!" Goku shouted at me jumping away.

So I was left to leave and so I went down the way to the village to then turn and go back over my steps but hidding on the little wood of trees next to our houses. When I reached the other house I jumped over the fence having great care on my mates or the workers not to see me. I was not so lucky.

"Hey, Gojyo." A working man said when he saw me through the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello to the new neighbourg." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Ah, I see you are fixing things up on this dude's home."

"Ah, yes." He said. "Miss Kenzo is worth of this and even more. We work in echange of nothing. We just want to help a holy woman."

She was not so holy from my point of view. At least not any longer since I knew what she did on her private life.

"Ah, and do you know if she has wake up?" I said.

"No." Another one said. "My friend said she was out at the bar till late. She must be sleeping now."

"WEll, then I will cook our holy lady a bit of breakfast and take her it." I said.

"If I were you I would not put my eyes on her." A married man said. "Maybe you think doing married lady is ok, but she is a holy one. You would be denied the entrance to heavens."

"I don't plan to die yet." I said realising on the little food she had there. Anyway, I managed to make some fruit juice and scrambled eggs that I would have wanted to be fried ones. Then I walked towards her bedroom while the men went out to have their snack time off.

I opened the door and it creecked a bit, anyway, she didn't seemed to notice it. Anyway, I found myself aimed with the dage she used to keep hidden at the pillowcase, but she was still sleeping. So I left the breakfast at the bedtable and I sat at her side to be put the dage against the neck.

"Hey, babe." I said. "Wake up... it's me, Gojyo. I brought you some breakfast." I said trying her to remove the dage before she could even do a cut on my neck where she had laid it.

I finally was able to move it a bit and remove it from her hand. She had turned her face away and some hair locks were at her face. When she moved a bit her hands, the sheet covering her fell aside and I could see that instead of pijamas she was wearing the baggy shirt and her knickers. And the shirt was fallen over a shoulder with some buttoms untied revealing half of her breast.

I smiled and went to lock the door. The men were out so we had about ten minutes for us before they came back. I then sit again next to her and laid my lips at the same place than always between her neck and her shoulders.

That made her turn the face towards me and then I kissed her while I began rubbing her nipples. For a second I didn't mind taking advantage on her sleeping state.

I thought she was waking up, but she seemed to be really slept yet she reacted to every single thing I did on her. Again, it took me not much to make her nipples steady rock and red. Then she held to my neck and made me kiss her as she put her tonge at my mouth.

I wanted her to do another thing with her tonge but... well, that was not bad either. I felt the urgence of taking my pants off and do her there and then. Anyway, I was not on hurry so I could take things slowly for both enjoying it.

Or at least until when I laid over her in the shirt too, she woke up and stared at me first confused.

"Morning, the perfect time for doing it once." I said smiling then. "I couldn't stand another second with that madness you have put me under. Seeing you and not being able to having you... Yet night is better. Nobody is there for hearing this creeking when we move."

"Who allowed you to get this far?" She said serious what made me go back and get out of her shirt confused on the signals she was giving me.

Last night she seemed to have wanted me in there with her and now she seemed to hate me.

"Well, last night..." I began saying.

"I'm happy you came here, but I'd rather to keep on with this all when both of us are awaken." She said smiling and caressing my face. "now... I think it's time to get up."

She then stood up on the oposite side of where I was now standing still confused. Took another weird dungaree and another white malish tanktop and so, she turned to begin getting wear.

I had to control myself really much in order not to run to her, hug her at her back and began touching those sexy inches of skin I'd seen just two or three times before. Anyway, when she was half the way she turned to me wearing the tanktop held by her bra to show up the patch at her side.

"Gojyo, I was thinking... would you mind helping me with those?" She said pink at her cheeks. "I'm affraid last times other people did it."

I then smiled when she asked me it and seemed embarrashed.

"Sure." I said. "I'll help you with that and the back ones."

**Isa's voice**

I let out a gasp of pain when Gojyo removed the last of my back patches.

"Sorry." He said pooling a cotton ball at alcohol. "I supose this all hurts."

"No less than what we did two nights ago." I answered joking. "I was just jocking. But you should not keep on doing all the beautiful women you met on pubs."

"You would be surprised but before that night, I just thought on you as a mate. A woman but I thought on doing mainly other women." He confessed. "Since that day, I've just thought on you. Weird, isn't it?"

"Then take me out of your mind." I said smiling, happy for his confession yet he was probably lying me. "I have to leave again soon. I was just given a week of rest before they could ask me something else and I have heard there are being problems with a gang not too far from here."

**Gojyo's voice**

"And you are going there, aren't you?" I asked her as I kept on healing her wounds.

"What else can I do?" She answered me. "I'm first in debt with my position and work. First work and then the rest."

How could she say such cold things? She was a woman first and then a Kenzo. If she didn't want to go to a mission then she shouldn't. She could stay there with us as long as she wanted.

"I must disagree." I said patching the wound up after having healed it. "Over all you are a woman. You have yourown life, you should not be forced to take it if you don't want to."

"I'm not put a gun at my temple and forced to take the mission." She said. "I take them cause I want, cause of my honour... cause I didn't used to have a place to return after a mission..."

"But you have now us!" I told her. "You are always welcome to Hakkai and me's! You didn't had to buy this!"

"I did it after thinking about it." She answered me. "Look at me, I'm a Kenzo. I can't refuse to take a mission and I must travel here and there all the time. How could I form a family with such a path?"

"You should tell Sanzo." I said as she ended buttoning her dungaree. "He could help."

"He is also a Sanzo." She answered me. "He can't face the Sant Boutsin himself. All I can do is to explain them I want to spend more time with my friends and then you would be sent with me and I would be putting your necks on danger. No, I'm not complaining."

I then hit the wall in frustration. I couldn't understand her. She was not giving me any good reasons. Just it was her duty.

"It's even more crime to keep such a beautiful woman tied up not allowing her to procreation." I said.

"I can." She answered opening the door after unlocking it. "I can even marry a man and have a kid. As you can see I've got more priviledges than Sanzo, and anyway, even if I married anyone, I would have to keep on with it all."

That made go silent. She must like her work too much for keeping on with that nosense.

"Oh, I understand..." I said. "You enjoy your work. Do you get fun seducing your enemies to the kill them? Does kill give you an extasis sensation?"

She then slapped my face. For a moment, she was crying, I could see tears at her eyes. Then I knew I had spoke more than usual.

"I regret having done anything with you!" She shouted. "You are just another feelingless machine! As everyother man!"

I tried to hold her and confort her but she hit my stomack with his full fist and then kicked once my goolings making me fall down. Just the goolings hit hurt me, and I knew she had not used full of her strength cause she had already hit me there harder than then. Then she took some things of the room put them fast on a rugsack while I tried to stand up and she aimed at me with a gun.

Then she left backwards and left the room.

It took me a bit to recover fully but when I did I went down.

"Hey, where's she gone?" I asked the men.

"She left fast and said she had to go somewhere." One said. "She said she would be missing for a time cause something happened making her go back to the nearest main temple so... well, she asked us to please end this before she returned."

"Didn't she said where she was going?" I requested lighting a cig.

"For a mission." Another said cleaning the sweat of having carried some sacks for the construction.

"Ok... I supose I will have to go back home." I said. "I had guests there."

So I did. Anyway, when I got home, I found a surprise. She was there, playing with Goku.

"And here comes back Gojyo from his walk." Hakkai said smiling. "Did you got anything?"

"No, I just went to the village and walked back here." I said. "Happy to see you back, Isa. I hope you stay here for long."

"In fact I'm leaving soon." She said. "Just came to say hello before returning to the temple."

"But you had a week permision for ending healing up!" Goku said surprised.

"Well, I'm better now, so a bit of more action will do good on me." She told him avoiding my eyes. "I hope Sanzo tells me about the last murders on our way back there."

"So you three are also leaving?" I asked.

"Sanzo got a call this morning." Hakkai explained me. "There's something he has to deal with. It's a pitty you can't stay longer."

"And what do you three plan to do when you end with all those matters?" I asked specially looking at her.

"Maybe we come back here to visit you." Sanzo said.

"I don't know." Isa said now looking at me stright. "Maybe I travel again, or I could also take another mission if I'm ordered so."


	5. Chapter 4

**Gojyo's voice**

It took at nearly a month for the two sanzos (Sanzo and Kenzo) and the monkey to go back our home. The Kenzo's home now looked cool inside cause the men multiplied when the rumour that the holy woman was beginning to live there when she would stay at the village spread as powder and every single man in the village wanted to give a hand. The last part was making the outside look also ok and they just ended this morning fixing the roof making it look as if the house was brand new and for nothing.

What I first heard while I was fighting with the front door painting to cover what someone did on it, was someone's joy shouts and then Goku calling my name.

"Goku, do not move so much or we will crash!" Isa's voice said cheerfully.

"That's not funny, you idiots!!" Sanzo was also roaring to them. "That's not a toy!"

"No, this is my new transport!" She said joking.

It took just some seconds to a dust cloud to reach the door and then when it began fainting I said Goku over a mud pool stained with it, Isa laughing with him as she laid her elbows at the handler of a beautiful black motorbike and Sanzo telling both off.

"Look, look. See who we have here." I said. "What happened to you, monkey? You seem to have swum at the mud."

"I'm sorry, Goku." Isa said still laughing. "Shouldn't have stopped so suddenly."

"Where did you found that?" I asked her pointing to the vehicle she still was sitting over.

"Ah, a trophy from my last mission." She said smiling. "I've got some others but I just show special people." She added sexily winking at me.

"Do I have to remember you priests don't flirt?!" Sanzo told her off.

"Female priests can." She said parking the motorbike at her garden and chaining it to the fence. "Ah, true. I'm the only one." She added pulling his leg. "And for your information, I can even marry and have children." She added sticking her tongue out.

"Your new home is already ended." I told her while Goku began playing at the garden. "All the men in the village have worked hard to make it true."

"Thanks for the surveillance." She said. "So… I suppose you will not mind if I take you to help me filling my fridge. This time I stay for more than a week."

"I thought you were having meals with us." I recognised.

"Hummm…" She said thinking. "Let's say lunch and maybe dinner." She answered smiling. "And just if we do it a day on your home and another on mine."

"Done for me." I said walking with her to the house. "But you know the one cooking here is Hakkai so… maybe you should suggest it to him."

"Hey, Hakkai!" She said waving when she saw him.

"Isa!" He said happy. "How much time!! Oh, how was your last trip?"

"Good, as always." She said. "Willing to come back here. Ah, as I'm moving to my new house next door maybe you would like to come and have meals with me while I'm around here."

"But…" He said. "Weren't you happy here… with us two?"

"Happier than ever." She said. "But… you didn't got girls here cause of me, so… Furthermore, I'm just next door! We will see met every time you want!" She added smiling as she messed his hair making me jealous.

"A day here and a day there." He said. "Yet I always though you would come back here."

"You are no longer friends?" Goku asked worried.

"Of course not!" Isa said laughing. "It's just I felt bad coming and leaving and allowing them to feed me and shelter me. And now, they can take their girlfriends here." She added rubbing his hair.

"Gojyo would get their homes." Goku said.

"That's true." Hakkai said smiling. "He has not taken a lady here for long."

"I've had certain problems for taking someone out of my mind when I try to do a woman up." I said looking away.

"Oh…" Isa said jumping over my back to hang there kidding. "Our friend has finally fallen for a woman! How sweet!"

"That's not true!!" I said as the rest laughed. "I can keep on doing all the woman I want!"

"Then she will not love you." Hakkai said. "When you love a woman the rest just don't exist for you."

It was more or less true on my case; since I first did my mate up I had not been able to do another woman up. I tried but I failed all the times, and I'm beginning to go a bit frustrated of not being able to end what I begin.

"Ok, ok." Isa said. "Let's stop pulling his leg. Sorry Gojyo. Do I give a hand with meal for all? Go shopping…? Something I can do?"

"No, no." Hakkai told her. "Now you are our guests. Just sit down and relax."

Meal was wonderful, and when night came and we felt a bit tired, Isa offered her house for Sanzo and Goku to spend night at. They refused, at least Sanzo did and he held Goku by the collar and pulled from him to the bedroom we used to lend them.

"I'm going home." Isa said. "The travel and the tiredness I have had during last days working… I think I need to rest a bit."

"Ok, I suppose I'll go the village and see what I can find tonight." I said taking my jacket. "Do I take you home?"

"It's just next door; I think I can get there myself, thanks." She said. "Ah, Hakkai, mind if I eat here tomorrow? Just in case I sleep till late and I can't get shopping for filling my fridge before meal."

"Sure." He said cleaning the cups from the mah-jongg game we had. "You know you can get here for what you want and when you want."

"Sure." She said. "But dinner is served at my home tomorrow."

That made us laugh on her laughing and joking behaving since she arrived. I was more than happy to check she was not longer angry at me, especially when we reached the front gate and she whispered the back door would be unlocked for half an hour in case I preferred to have the last one on a more calmed than the local pub place.

I knew why she said the half hour unlocked door, none of us wanted our friends to know about our last meeting or that we hid she came back earlier than some hours last time she was there and that I met her at the pub and we ended doing naughty things on that old rattling bed.

No. I walked towards the village and then I turned to the threes to walk back to the two houses. Twenty minutes and I was sneaking to her back door where I turned to knob around to get in and then back lock it for nobody else getting in. I didn't turn on any light just in case Hakkai could see me from home.

Anyway, she seemed to have taken care of everything and some candles were lighten for me to finding the way but not enough illuminated so as to be over seen from outside.

I smiled at that good idea of her and began putting candles off as I went pass them so as them to last for more times. Finally I reached the same bedroom that saw her first time being done up. She was not there but I heard noise coming out of the bathroom. So there I went. I opened the door to see she was having a shower behind the shower glass panes preventing the water out and humming as she rubbed her arms with several scratches with what looked as a soft sponge and soap.

"Nobody told you to knock before coming to a room?" She asked me.

"I just came to surprise you." I said.

"Well, now you are here maybe you should also have a shower." She said turning just her face still giving me half of the back smiling. "Sorry for me to tell you but you stink a bit."

"Hey, that's not…" I said a bit bothered but then being splattered some water as I was hit with a wet cloth.

"Keep being a bit silly, guy." She said joking. "C'mon, hot water still works a bit weird. You will have to later clean with cold water."

That was enough reason for me removing all my clothing and getting in there.

"Excuse me." I said getting in with her and closing the door behind me. "Oops this is a bit little for both." I added when my arm crashed into her butt, that gorgeous piece of ass she was.

"Enough for two people having a shower together." She said smiling. "Mind putting some soap at my back, please?" She added taking her hair from her back to her front and handing me the sponge over her shoulder.

"Of course not." I said smiling as I took the sponge and began rubbing her back softly, while she stood with a hand against the wall. "Ah, I'm happy to see your side wound is finally nearly healed."

"Priests medicine is the best on the world." She said smiling. "But love is better." She added looking at me from the corner of her eye.

All of sudden, while she was rubbing my back I felt how I couldn't keep on holding for longer. Hey! We were naked there! Acting as if we were more like a couple than what we were! But what were we? Lovers? We had have sex together, that was true, but… Friends? Certainly, but friends don't lay together and have sex…

When I felt her soft breast skin next to my arm as she ended rubbing the sap at my back and put it away I lighted up. Who cared about what we were?! I just wanted to do her again!

I turned and face her, she was just prettier than what I remembered, soaked by the shower she had and with bright eyes. I held her hand and kissed her to then look at her face. She smiled so I kissed her deeper and soon she was lying against the wall between it and my body, then I held a leg of her up to my waist and moved my mouth towards her chest while I waited my cock to be on its best and full moment. Anyway, I was more than satisfied to finally having her that close again. I really enjoyed on the sounds coming from her. Every single moan, every single pant…

"Open your eyes, please." I whispered to her ear. "Don't close them…"

She opened them, her pupils were veiled and I could see the pleasure on them. She was really, really excited and so I was also aroused by all that.

I then kissed her deep while I first push my cock in her and I caught her groan at my mouth. That made me keep for longer and I moved again. Soon I began moving her up and down at my cock as if she was light as a feather while she moved her hands at my back.

When I exploded, she went with me and seconds later we were both lying against the wall patting and smiling as we kept on kissing. Again we cleaned a bit and she was right, this time it was with cold water.

I felt I could not wait to reach bed when she showed again her bare shoulders as she dried herself when we went out of the shower. And as I felt myself arousing again, I caught her at my arms and took her to the bedroom laying her at the door while I lighted some candles to light a bit the surroundings of the bed for us.

Again I began kissing her by the shoulders and the neck to then go lower to her bobs, nipples and then around her belly, I took my time in each spot. And finally I reached her nice legs. She still wore the patch at her thigh, but amazingly, it was on the other one and on the outer part of it.

"If you keep on like that I will have to begin willing to go with you to the missions." I said before kissing her thigh soflty.

"You'd better not want to know how I got all of those." She said patting on pleasure when I moved to lick her groin.

I loved how soft her skin was and I loved how she went red on her cheeks when I touched certain parts of her body.

Anyway, the third time that day was the best by far. It all began when, after the second one, we were laying together and I told her why did she always said she was such a good seductive woman when she went so red while we did it.

She smiled and told me a big amount of things on little time.

"I don't believe anything you can tell me." I said joking.

"Ok, then I'll have to show you." She said rolling to lay over me.

She began kissing me deeply to then began playing sexily on me. All of sudden, she began doing me up on a sexy way and when we reached the top together again, she laid flat by my side.

Now we were both patting, but we did it again another two times before falling asleep. Anyway, I left before morning arrived and sneaked on my room to sleep.

No other girls left me as tired as she did. The truth is I'd never found another girl able to last for five times on a row. Really, if I was with her, I think I needed no other woman to fill me up each night. And amazingly, this time my thing worked really well since the first moment.

Amazing, really amazing. It seemed as if my cock just worked with her and no other woman. Ok, it aroused with other women too, but it lasted just with her, as if it was trying to tell me something.

I nearly laughed when I came across the think that maybe it was love. But not, it was not possible. I still had a lot of life ahead for me, I wanted to do lot of women and... No, she said she would not drop her work.

"Maybe if she married she would." My mind told me. "Or you could go with her on her missions. Think about it, fight hand to hand with her all the time. And then the nights together under stars..."

I think I got slept due to tiredness instead of the thoughts that made me arouse once again as I imagined those long nights alone on forests and deserted houses we could find on our way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Isa's voice **

It was funny. Yesterday night I ended really tired, due to the travel and also the extra-exercise I put myself under with Gojyo. All the times we did each other. I had to take out all my tricks and skills with him when he joked about me exaggerating that part of my comments; so I had to put all my efforts on making him reach the sky and I also had to force myself into forgetting about the shyness of doing it on him.

It was not the same doing it to a man that I planed to kill later than doing it on him; furthermore, I took it further than any other time with any other man.

So now, again the burning sensation at my lower part, yet this time… it was even pleasant and less painful than the previous time.

I suddenly dreamed about me being on the Tenkai, I was wearing my Kenzo robes and Kanzenon Bosatsu was there.

"I've not summoned you for obvious reasons." She said. "Same goes for the fact that there are no other good here. This is extra-official, on an unusual way and on unusual circumstances."

"What am I doing here?" I asked confused. "I've heard of gods getting into mortals sleeping minds, but I've done nothing to..."

"Of course you have not done anything." Kanzenon Bosatsu said laughing. "That's why I said this is unusual. I just wanted to ask you for something. To speak as if we were… family."

"Sure mistress." I said bowing my head on respect. "Can I…"

"It's ok, sit on the floor, make yourself comfortable." She said. "Now… to the spot. Your last relations with the taboo man named Sha Gojyo have reached this place. What do you have to say about it?"

"I'm sorry if I have offended you gods." I said sitting up at the ground according to my job to then look at her eyes. "But I must say I regret nothing either."

"And I suppose you are conscious that being a Sanzo woman..."

"Kenzo, excuse me but the correct word for that is Kenzo." I corrected her with politeness.

"Kenzo, what a funny way of naming you." She said laughing. "Ok, that being a Kenzo, doing men would be consider a betrayal for your religion and so us, your goods. Are you conscious on that?"

"Yes, and I'll take all the punishment for both." I answered.

She then laughed again.

"You keep having guts, Hinkata." She said still laughing.

"Excuse me Mistress Kanzenon Bosatsu but I'm afraid you have mistaken me by someone else. My name is Isabelle Kenzo, not Hinkata whatever."

"I forgot about that too." She said drying the tears she gave off for laughing. "Now… I want you to know personally I approve that relationship so you have nothing to be afraid of coming from me. Then, I want you to know now the only ones knowing about it is my mate and me and we have not tell anyone else about it. And I'm sure I can convince my mates on your woman needs, especially after that perfect loyalty you have always showed us and the good work you have always done on our name and shake."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means that from now on you are allowed to do the hanyou Sha Gojyo whenever you want as long as it's just him. And that I'll try to make the rest of us to approve a new law allowing Kenzo to help controlling that uncontrollable fucking machine called Sha Gojyo for him to stop trying to increase Japan's population on his own."

I then bowed my head to say thanks.

"But." She pointed out. "Before I can even do that, you have to win it."

"I knew it was not for free." I said. "What must I do for taking along this new task?"

"It's simple, answer some easy questions." She said. "Three, sincerely, and you will be free to have those kind of relationship with him. First one: Why did you choose him?"

"I don't know." I recognised. "Maybe it's for something about the time I spend travelling on their group that made me change my idea about men. Maybe it's he was always ready for doing a woman…"

"Second one: What do you think about a future together?"

"I don't live future." I said. "I live present, and in the present I feel something towards him and him towards me."

"You are aware you are not giving me the answers I want, aren't you?" She told me laying her chin at the back of her hands looking at me in fun.

"Yes, but I'm being sincere. You asked me for sincerity, not what you wanted." I defended myself. "And what is the third one?"

"Not so fast." She said. "When I asked you about future I meant if you wanted to marry him or you will just use him."

"I don't know." I said. "Marriage is something to consider seriously; maybe we will marry on a future, maybe we separate before that. I'm not a god so I don't know. Furthermore, that relationship is something just concerning us two."

She then smiled in fun and that made me keep my guard high.

"Ok, now… third one." She said. "Is he as good as bed as he seems?"

That question made me nearly fall down, it was a luck I was already sitting at the ground, but anyway I went red in embarrassment of being asked such.

"What kind of question is that?!" I asked trying to defend myself. "That's something private! I refuse to answer that!"

"It's ok." She said laughing. "You have already answered me!! Ok, you can leave now, wake up."

Suddenly I woke up.

When I woke up, I was again as if I had run for the whole night. Furthermore, the dreams were a bit weird too, but worse was that suddenly a light appeared when I was changing clothes and disappeared leaving a box of condoms at my bed table. That seemed to be the confirmation on my dream being part true.

I quickly hid them at the drawer and ended buttoning my trousers before opening the window and going down to have some water. The sun told me it was late in the morning so I went to the guys' house to have meal.

Once again, I felt as if nothing had happened in all that time after our big mission together. Things kept on being as always; it was as if finally I managed to find a family. What I once told Gojyo and Hakkai was true; finally I found a place to go back. I needed no longer to be a wanderer; I knew I would always be welcome at that house; even now I had my own one.

"Hey, good to see you so happy." Gojyo said when I laughed seeing how Sanzo shouted at Goku when he tried to steal some food from Hakkai's kitchen.

"What can I say?" I said. "I had a nice day yesterday, wonderful night and now a good morning too."

"Sorry to have left without saying bye but I came here before they woke up." He told me.

"I suppose you were trying nobody to discover where you went last night." I said smiling. "Goku, why don't you try drinking water? It's good for trying making you less hungry."

"Water is not eatable." He complaint.

"Then maybe I should begin cooking you those buns we loved to have and you ate from five on five." I said smiling. "What about… a ton of them?" I added joking.

So, then Gojyo passed his hand at my back making me smile.

**Homura's voice **

"Unbelievable!" One of the gods said. "That you are suggesting is just impossible!!"

"A true conspiracy to our principles!!" Another one said.

Personally I couldn't see the problem on allowing a priest to do men when it was the one it was. She was kind of a bitch since always. When she was a goddess she was such and now she was human it was really amazing for me she had stood so much time without any sex in her life. Anyway, another thing not clear for me was why, Kanzenon Bosatsu, hating so much her step-sister Kanzenon Hinkata, was trying to make the rest of gods to vote for Sanzo women to, not just marry and have a child but also allow her to do the hanyou called Sha Gojyo that in fact was the reincarnation of Kenren Taisho.

"Allow me to speak too." I said after sighing. "Let's suppose it's no good to allow a hanyou to walk freely at earth. So not to say two of them. Then… why couldn't we allow two of them to join? To… even procreate." I said trying to hide the disgust it me made imagine those two doing it and the half-breeds going out of the mix. "Maybe joining two half-breeds will make a nearly pure human so on two generations no half-breeds will exist."

"How could you say so?!" One said.

"Why are you so sure?!" Another one said.

"That woman is in fact a weird mix between gods, humans and… youkai." Shien said helping me. "According to genetic, the chances of the baby being human would be85, while Youkai or god would be nearly impossible and hanyou would about 15. It would be not much risk and as Homura said, on a couple of generations the youkai and god genes would have disappeared and the descendants would be just humans. Maybe allowing that woman to be the one tied to that man could be a medicine for him."

That speech seemed to make the effect; most of the jury was made to see things on another way.

**Isa's voice **

"Ok, I can take someone to the village!" I said from the front door. "Ah, Hakkai, wanna come? You are the best for finding bargains with fresh food."

"Oh, sure, but… I don't think I like that thing you now ride." He said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then you guys could walk while I ride at her back." Gojyo said. "I could protect her."

"Sound good." I said as Goku complaint because he wanted to also ride with me. "But I think maybe Goku should ride with me and you walk too with them."

"Yeeep!!!" Goku said.

"Shut up, baka suro!" Gojyo said. "Ok, but he will not able to guide you around and he is not much help if you got in a fight."

"I also think Gojyo should ride with her." Sanzo said serious. "That way both will shut up. Furthermore, Goku flies each time you stop that thing."

"I just want to buy enough food for dinner and filling up my fridge." I said shrugging. "I suppose Gojyo and me could go first and begin looking around for me to make the list of shopping things. Then when you come you could give me advice on the shops I can find them fresh and cheap."

"Ok." They said.

So, that was how we did it. I went out of the house with Gojyo and I mounted the motorbike after checking it was ready for departing.

Gojyo's voice

"So, I may suppose you preferred Goku to come with you at the bike." I told Isa while we parked the bike at the street and she chained it to a post.

"It's not that." She answered calmly. "He is younger than you and he wanted to come because he gets fun with it, not because he wanted to hold me by the wrist at my back."

It was true; I had hugged her all the way there. It was one of the advantages of travelling that way; I had to hold tight to her so it was the perfect excuse for getting nearer her.

"So, where do we begin for?" I asked.

"What about looking around?" She said.

**Isa's voice **

We have been looking around for a while when we saw a monk coming running towards us. It was really weird because the only priests around here were Sanzo, who came on visit from time to time, and me, who has recently settled my home there.

"Miss Kenzo." He said patting as if he had travelled all the way there running. "Please, you have to return to the temple at once."

"Hey, dude." Gojyo told him. "She is on free time now. Tell another one to do that job."

"Gojyo." I told him serious while the priest looked at him a bit surprised. "Don't be rude. I'm sorry, but he is right; I had two weeks of free time to get over certain injures and the illness. Now it would be hardly irresponsible me taking a mission."

Gojyo was now looking at me, but the priest didn't seem to want to give up.

"Please, miss." He said. "You are a Kenzo Priest, you can't refuse to that. Furthermore, it's going to just be a message."

"Then you should have brought it yourself." Gojyo said facing him.

I then closed my eyes. I was expecting to get a message, but I didn't expect to get it so soon.

"It's ok." I finally said. "It will take me just a couple of days to go there, hear the message and come back. Gojyo." I added turning to face him. "Could you please excuse me with Hakkai and the rest, please? Tell Sanzo I had returned to hear a message from 'them', he will know what it does mean."

**Gojyo's voice **

"But… you can't leave when it's just a day since you arrived." I told Isa while she mounted the motorbike again. "What about your right of having a time off for injures?"

"Gojyo, I've decided." She just said. "Don't behave as a little kid. I'll be back on two days time beginning tomorrow. It will take me a bit to reach the temple and hear whatever they want me to know, and then I'll come here."

"But…" I told her.

She then turned to face me and after looking around by the corner of her eyes she kissed me holding me by the lapels.

"You knew I had my duties when we began this." She said softly straightening my robes again. "Anyway, maybe when I come back I'm a bit freer." She added smiling. "I promise to book you my first night here."

"Hummm… I suppose we have a trade then." I said smiling.

It kept hurting me she had to leave like that. She was called and she had to get that place. She couldn't have any kind of own life of any kind; she was as a toy of the gods and religion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, where has that crazy head gone?" Sanzo asked when they arrived.

"A priest told her to get the main temple and hear a message or something like that." I explained. "She asked me to apologize her to you and to tell you that. Ah, she said she would be back on two days."

"What mess has she got into now?" Sanzo said.

"What did she meant with 'hear the message of them' then?" Hakkai said.

"If she has been called that urgent is because gods sent her a message." Sanzo explained. "And it must been really important if she has been called to the temple instead of them visiting her here."

All of us went silent then. I expected she didn't get into trouble for what we have done just last night or the previous time she was here.

"Then I suggest buying her some meal to stuff her fridge and cupboards." Hakkai said smiling. "She wanted it to be done so if she is coming back soon maybe we could do that for her. As neighbours' welcoming present."

"Can we also buy some sweets?" Goku asked doing puppy eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Isa's voice**

I can still hear the voice of Kanzenon Bosatsu and Homura at my ears. She was who called me to the temple, as if she couldn't tell me by getting where I was. Ha!

I was ridding on my motorbike with the seal ring and the new tattoo burning at my chest. I can't help to lay my hand over it from time to time as it's just four fingers lower than the middle part of my clavicle.

"We have finally managed to create a law allowing you to do the Hanyou named Sha Gojyo up for keeping his libido under-control." Kanzenon Bosatsu told me as she handed me a scripture.

"It will also help your dark side on sexual matters to be kept under control too." Homura said. "Yet I'm sick on thinking about that shameful and disgusting union." He added covering his mouth and looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I still remembered how he had tried over me so many times before calling me for that name they insisted on calling me: Hinkata. I still don't know why they call me like that. Anyway, I didn't want to have anything to do on heart relationships with that dark god that made me feel weird panic feeling when he got near me. He made my alert to be on and the back hair raise on fear I controlled for not being shown.

"Wear this ring and you will be able to mark that hanyou." Kanzenon said then making a ring with a little crystal orb full of something appearing blood and light attached to a golden ring to grow at my skin with an itching sensation. "And we are also marking you with something inerasable for all the men, especially monks and priests to know your relationships with that man are blessed by gods."

"Allow me, please." Homura said smiling evilly and making me step twice backwards to prevent him getting near.

I still remember how I shouted when he put that mark over me as it was as painful as if a burning arrow had began sinking and going and sinking once and again on there while he kept his hand there.

I had to stay longer there with a patch over the tattoo so now it was three days since I left home, but I'm on the way back home.

"Also, as consequence of your new rank, you will have to wear a silver tiara too every time you are on a mission." They had told me when I kneeled after having fallen down to earth when Homura stopped the torture of carving the tattoo on my chest. "Silver will mean your female condition now fixed and certified and the blue pearl will make pain on others weaker yet it could end up on you."

I rubbed the tiara I had to wear under the Sanzo veil and crown when I wore the official uniform for both Kenzos and Sanzos. It was warm to touch, and made me comfort a bit before going cooler.

"This is not going to be easy." I sighed. "Not at all... I'm afraid it can't be so easy to get..."

**Gojyo's voice**

Three days, that's what I've been waiting for her to come back. It was not that I wanted or needed her, but I was a bit afraid on what she could have been done. Maybe the message was a new mission after all.

"Gojyo, calm up." Hakkai told me. "Maybe she had to do something else there before coming back."

"They said it was just picking a message for her." I answered.

"Gods messages can take a bit to end." Sanzo said. "And if you are so worried then maybe you should go and look for her."

"Then I go too." Goku said. "I'm also worried about... She was given that long free time so as her to end up healing. She needed to rest."

"But you can't just go there and ask for her." Hakkai said worried too. "If she is ok she will be mad at you, and if she is out doing something then you will not be able to do anything for her."

Suddenly we heard a motor roar at the road and after a while it stopped and Goku and I ran out to see her there, chaining the vehicle again to the fence.

"Isa!!" Goku said jumping to her back. "So happy you came back!!"

"Ok, ok." She said smiling. "I'm not going to disappear little one. Oh, hi Gojyo."

"Hey, you finally came back." I said putting the cig off against the door frame. "What took you so long?"

"The meeting was longer than what I thought." She just said. "And then I slept a bit there and... this morning I got my vehicle and told them I went back home; so I came back here."

Even when I didn't mean to, I noticed she was laying her hand at her chest from time to time.

"Hum... You went attacked on the temple?" I asked her while I closed the door after us all getting in home and while she said hello to the rest.

"Oh, no, no." She said smiling. "There are still some youkai that want me death. You can't be a youkai killer and not expecting the friends of the ones you kill not to want to see you dead too."

"So again you were attacked on the way." Sanzo said.

"Yes, back here." She said uncovering the arms showing us some wounds under some cloth cuts. "I'll... have to sew the suit and have a look at the wounds. So, if you don't mind I think I'll change clothes first and then take care of the wounds to finally sew the torns. Can I borrow some clothes from here guys?"

"Sure, I'll bring you something." I offered.

"And meanwhile I could have a look at the wounds." Hakkai said.

She then just smiled. As always, when she smiled that same way, she seemed as a little girl you would like to protect and take care of and hug.

**Hakkai's voice (finally!!)**

"Sorry we couldn't lend you something better." I told our female mate as I healed her wounds a bit.

She was now wearing a tank top Gojyo lent her so as I could heal her wounds with no problem and that she had tied to her stomach height showing me a couple of scratches at her lower back as the jeans we had lent her fell to her hips not going any lower even when she wore no belt for fastening them.

"No, it's ok." She said smiling and folding the arm I just healed her so as to check the patches didn't interrupted her movements. "I like this kind of clothing, you know. Yet now I'm afraid I can look a bit like a man."

"Then why did you cut your hair?" I asked noticing she was joking.

"I got a weird hair cut from a fight so I had to cut it to the shoulder length and then the ends burned a bit so I finally cut it on a boyish stile." She said smiling. "It's a pity because I finally got used to wear it woman like after being named Kenzo."

"So, what did the message told you?" I asked her.

She then thought about sharing the information, obviously she thought she could trust me because she began speaking.

"The gods decided to grant me the privilege of doing up men before marriage." She said looking down. "But of course, it can't be any man. Just... well, just one. As if it was part of another mission."

Doing up man?! Gods allowed a priestess to do such? And furthermore with just one person and chosen by them. That was more than incredible, that was impossible, unbelievable...

"I can't believe they have forced you to something like that." I said then. "They can't force you to such a thing."

"Well, let's say I owe first to the religion and then to the rest." She said folding and unfolding the arm I just ended healing. "It could have been worse, it could have been someone I didn't know or appreciate."

"And may I know who the lucky one is?" I asked.

She then went red and babbled something I couldn't make out due to the low voice close to whispering and the no vocalization.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat higher, please? I'm afraid I understood nothing." I said holding her hand.

"The taboo child Sha Gojyo." She then said softly and looking down. "They want to use me as a control form for him to stop trying to repopulate the world on his own."

That made me gobsmacked and pale. It was hard for me to understand what I have just been confessed.

"And you have agreed?" I asked her.

"It was that or he would be sent someone worse." She said looking straight to my eyes to then look down to earth. "At least we know each other, we are friends and I expect that whatever happens we can keep on being that too. All I'd like to ask you is not to tell anyone else, please. And I can just hope you don't see me as a worse person for..."

I knew it was hard for anyone and maybe even harder for her. I saw her face was a bit sad as she tried to explain the whole matter to me. I knew what Sanzo or Goku would think if they found out. Maybe Sanzo could understand it, but certainly not Goku that still had not much experience on that kind of relationships.

The I smiled. She needed support from me; she never came for it before. And on the other hand... how could I change my mind about her when it seemed she had done it mainly for the friend love she had for us and specially for him.

I knew that one was not the only thing she was doing it for; since long ago; I have noticed something special among those two. It was still not love but, for sure, they felt something stronger than friendship for the other one. And as both were friends of me, good friends of me, all I could do about that news was to go happy.

"I'm not going to change mind about you for that." I said smiling. "I'm happy it's you. He was in need of beginning to get tied to someone. So... now all I want to tell you is I support you, whatever you do."

"Th... thanks." She said as tears began filling her eyes.

Some seconds later, she was crying at my shirt and I was hugging her neck smiling motherly as I tried to comfort her.

**Gojyo's voice**

"Hello." I said going back in Isa's home. "Anyone home?"

"Hi!" She told me from the sitting room where she was writing down some notes about some priest matters. "Did the rest go bed so soon?"

"No, they have finally flown for the temple." I said sitting down at the arm of her chair too look at her. "Maybe you will have to take the monkey to the temple tomorrow. He fell asleep at the sofa and so he is staying here for the night."

"Poor of him." She said ending what she was writing down and leaving the pen down as she looked at me smiling. "He is still a kid and he got tired after all the afternoon running from here to there."

"I know of someone that is still not tired." I told him sexily. "What if I made you hand back that top?"

"Ok, allow me to change clothes and I hand it back." She answered standing up ready to leave. "I think I finally ended the laundry and I got some dry clothes."

"Hey, hey." I said holding her by the waist. "Not so fast, I was just joking." I added attracting her to her to stop among my legs. "I came to say hello on a better and more private way."

"Maybe tomorrow." She said tempting me. "I could say no tonight."

"But you are not saying it, are you?" I asked wanting to make her change her mind and kissing her softly.

"I think you were coming here for chatting." She said kissing me back and stepping away to begin ordering the things she used for work.

"Sure." I said a bit disappointed. "So, what was the message about?"

"A new law allowing me to do someone." She answered smiling sexily over her shoulder. "So... maybe later I could end the first step on the process and begin with the whole matter."

"Who did you allowed you to...?" I began saying.

Anyway, before I could end asking she had turned and came slowly to me on a sexy way, she laid her arms around my neck and kissed me deep.

"Isn't it clear?" She asked when she stopped it to then separate again and begin walking to the door. "Aren't you coming?" She asked from there.

She didn't have to tell me twice, I jumped down the table and followed her with a bump beginning to stand at my pants. I held her hips while she moved turning off lights and when we reached the stairs I held her at my arms and began going upstairs carrying her while we kiss.

Finally we reached the bedroom and I laid her slowly at the ground with her still hugging to my neck. The tank top I had lent her was long on her and when I removed her trousers it covered to the bottom of her ass.

I began kissing her long legs as I rubbed them feeling how silken touch they were. When I reached her belly I looked up to her eyes and she smiled as she messed my hair. Now the only patches left on her were the ones at her upper back and some little others at the arms.

She removed my shirt first as we kissed, her against the wall and my hands at her hips by the back, I then raised them in the top and unbuttoned her bra that I removed softly. It was not until we were wearing the lower underwear that I didn't realised on the tattoo she was now wearing at her chest about two fingers and a half from her clavicle middle point (remember men fingers are bigger than women's ones).

"How did you...?" I asked rubbing it.

"I got it as proof of my allowance for doing it with you." She answered putting her hand over mine and closing her eyes.

"It's not fair you got that sexy tattoo to mark you as mine and I didn't got one to bound to you." I complaint smiling.

"That can be fixed." She said rolling over me and sitting at my abdominal.

Then she kissed me after having made a ring at her heart finger to look down and putting her palm over my lower abdomen just over my hips zone.

I let a gasp in her mouth as she kissed me deep as her hand seemed to be burning me there. However it lasted for some seconds till it stopped all and her hand moved upper to my chest ending her kiss to separate her face from mine a few inches.

"Now we are both marked as lovers." She whispered at my ear before biting it softly.

Again I felt I needed to do her up soon as my cock was beginning to go wild in my underwear. But she didn't seem to feel like doing it so fast.

I then rolled again to place myself over her and the game changed. I began trying to make her really wet by kissing my favourite spot of her anatomy: the curve between her neck and shoulders.

I really enjoyed on her answers to my rubs, kisses and caresses. I loved to see how I managed to veil her eyes of pleasure when I played with my fingers, mouth and tongue her body. And I specially went aroused when I made her groin on pleasure by sucking, licking and biting her nipples softly while I put a finger at her cunt.

She then began raising her belly towards me prey of the pleasure and that made me even more aroused. So much I removed both underwears and began making her go more wet so as not to hurt her when I went in her.

Again we did it another four times this time because the day was tired for both, anyway, the following morning when I was woke up by some sun beams coming through the blinds, and I saw her so peaceful at the bed against my chest, I began kissing her and we ended doing it up again still not fully woken up. The second time came when we were at the shower and when we ended we showered again and she left before me.

As I rubbed with the soap and sponge I realised on the mark she was referring the previous night. It was the same as hers but over my skin under my belly. I then was about laughing when the idea of both having marked the other one as ours came to my mind. Finally I got her laid by me. And she had shown me I was not impotent on bed matters, so maybe when she left again I could begin doing women again if I needed it.

No, I could not. She was the only one able to fill me up, the only one able to make me so fully satisfied and standing so much times before going exhausted. What could be her secret? Maybe all the exercise she daily did for keeping herself strong for fights; yes, that must be it.

**Isa's voice **

I couldn't believe on my own fitness for standing so much times so soon one after the following one. Five times in the night and two more in the morning. I was exhausted, and so did Hakkai realised when we went there for breakfast, first me and then Gojyo after a little while.

Goku began trying to pull his leg about him being tired and off all the night, but he explained it all with a girl of the village crazy night and Goku seemed a bit offended of it.

"Here." Hakkai told me handing me an infusion smiling as the other two were fighting. "You seen to need it. It's for the tiredness to flow sooner."

I just smiled at him. He knew what was going on, I told him the previous day when he made me tell him what the gods told me summarised. I would have expected him not to understand it. But when we left Goku back at the temple and we were back home, Gojyo went in their home to rest a bit and I began trying to make the flowers at my front path look better he offered to give me a hand.

"It seems you managed to make him really tired tonight." He said. "He's been a bit too calmed today."

"I must have supposed you would notice it." I said. "You are not Goku."

"Knowing what the message was and despite of your convincing performance… it was plain clear." He said nearly laughing.

I felt a bit warmer now.

"Good, I don't like lying, but I didn't want anyone to think what is not true." I confessed.

"If it is worth of anything, I think it's really good what you are trying to do." He said smiling as he pattered the earth around a plant and then looking to me by the corner of his eyes. "It must be a great sacrifice for you to have to deal with that."

"Well, if I have to be sincere… the sacrifice is having to stand such an expert lover." I said joking. "I still feel… well, a bit weird on someone to see me so… naked."

That seemed to make him joke and so I began laughing too. The truth was that hearing myself speak made me laugh of myself too.

**Hakkai's voice **

"I really like to chat with you." I said drying the tears that have ran away as consequence of laughing so much. "Ah… Really, I could understand any other woman could feel ashamed of a man they like-love seeing them naked or on their underwear, but you… You have a beautiful body so I can't understand that."

"Yes, and I'm a priest." She told me while keep on taking care of her flowers. "This are the kind of things you are never told about. Furthermore, I never read anything about it. Not to say a naked man while I was at the temple."

"So, the first man you have seen naked was Gojyo." I asked her.

"No." She said marking it. "I've seen men naked lot of times before; remember I'm a good spy and that my main technique for getting the information I wanted or managing to get them away from unwanted eyes before ending with them was seduction."

"Then what's the problem?" I asked her.

She then sank the spade at the earth and got to my ear.

"It's the first time I do a man." She whispered me. "And he is the first man I take to my bed when I feel something towards him different from hate, disgust or something like that…"

"And why are you whispering?" I whispered her back.

"I don't want gods to hear that…" She added still on the same tone before separating and taking the spade back.

"So, you are saying you are taking it as something else than just a mission, isn't it?" I asked her smiling.

"Could be." She answered standing up. "Ah, I'm in and I'll make a bit of lemonade. To refresh a bit, he he."

"Sounds cool for me, he he." I answered.

She left but took a bit to go back out; in fact, Gojyo woke up and went out home and to the fence before she came back out.

"Hey, has she convinced you to be her gardener now?" He asked me joking.

"She seemed to need a hand with this and as I liked the flowers I decided to give it." I said. "If you are looking for her she is in the kitchen making some lemonade to refresh a bit." I added as he seemed to look for her.

"Ok, if you tell me how to do it I could help you." He offered jumping over the fence.

"Ok, begin by taking the spade and dig a little circle around each plant, one by one and then put some of the product at that bottle at the circle before covering it with the earth again."

I then smiled as I saw how he tried to do something for our girl. Those attempts of helping and protecting her were really adorable.

"I think that you look really better when she is around here." I told him. "Specially when you spend some time alone with her. Yet you have looked really better than ever since she was put on our way."

"Yes, she is really an incredible girl." He said. "I really think a little female touch on our band did well on all."

"Yes, but I didn't meant that." I told him. "I mean… you have always acted towards her different than with the rest of women."

"Could be." He said smiling. "Er… may I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said. "But if it's about sexual doubts I'm afraid you will know more than me about it."

"It's not that." He said. "Maybe." He added making me laugh. "So, I was wondering… how can you know if a woman caught your heart?"

That made me laugh a lot. I knew since the first moment seeing how he treated Isa different from the rest, and now even he seemed to have doubts about what he really felt towards her. After having treated her with so much care and love, trying to protect her against everything and giving her the best part of everything.

"It's serious!" He told me as offended. "It's a serious question!"

"Sorry, sorry." I said trying to stop laughing to just smile wide. "So you wanted to know if you love a woman, isn't it?"

"No, I want to know how to know… when does it happen and how can I identified it?" He said so serious and with such a little self confidence he always seemed to give off.

He really remembered me on a guy that was beginning to start his love life with about 16 years old.

"Ok." I said smiling. "When you love a woman, the rest doesn't seem to exist, you just want to be with her, to kiss her, feel her by your side… you want to protect her and her to smile, you want to make her happy no matter what. You would kill yourself before doing anything that could hurt her."

"But that's just the same feeling than friendship!" He said confused.

"Well, you can feel like that towards us, but I bet you would never ever think about kissing us or share a bed with us, even having sex with us." I told him.

All of sudden, Gojyo, who was never made gone red, went pink on his cheeks and a bit shy.

Again, I had to do my best so as not to laugh again; if I had laughed then, he would not only feel ashamed but also offended.

"When you love a woman, when you really love her." I pointed out. "Every single second you spend far from her hurts you. You count the seconds missing for seeing her again. Every single smile you get from her is more worth than the biggest treasure on this world or the following one. You can just think on her and just her. She takes your sleep, hunger and mind off you and you just are returned them when you are with her."

"And how do I notice if I love a woman?" I asked him.

"When you feel like that." I told him. "And a good way of checking it try to kiss her and stand without kissing her. Let's see if you can stand without kissing her or any other woman."

"A bit hard." He said. "Not even when they want to do it with me?"

"No." I said laughing. "Anyway, having Isa why should you need another woman to fill up her gap?"

That made him go a bit tense and babbling about not being true or something, at least till she came back carrying a big jar with lemonade for us to refresh that he made me a silent signal and went back as normal.

When she took back the place he had filled up and, playing threw him a little mud ball that hit his face splattering around his face, and he answered the attack play with another ball that didn't hit her I had to laugh seeing them roll at the ground as little kids while she used to end up being up him for a little while.

Then she managed to break free and began running around playing while he chased her. I couldn't stop laughing. Certainly maybe she was all Gojyo needed for going back into the good path.


	8. Past times 2

It was a bit of time since the party at the Tenkai where all gods and heavens' marshals joined. Marshall Tempoo and Kenren Taisho have spent together not much time and Seiten Taisen has been giving some problems to Konzen Douji misbehaving and going around with Nataku.

Anyway, Kenren was sent to earth to control a little demon menace. And so, he began wandering to look for them. Day after day, he began killing demons and then finding some already death from time to time. All the news he got about was an unknown murder has killed those villagers.

"They are not normal villagers." Kenren said. "They were youkais, and in the Tenkai they wanted them death. In case you have not noticed it yet, the murders before them and the animals were them who did it."

I always got the same news about that mysterious murderer: nothing. Until that day. One of the survivors finally spoke to me.

"I don't know who it was." The man said. "But I can remember it."

"So, when you saw the one after the murders murdering." Kenren said. "Can you remember how did it look like or any other thing?"

"Oh, yes." He said. "Long red hair hidden under a cowboy hat. I know it because a long red hair lock went off its hat. Long black coat and leather like trousers with also black military boots."

"And did he or she say anything?" He kept on asking. "Listen, any kind of help you can give me would be appreciated in the Tenkai."

The man seemed to doubt but then smiled.

"Yes, I remember how it took my crying grand daughter they had been trying to murder too." He said. "Its voice was soft and deep yet it made us two relax. It said… 'Don't cry, lil one. Pretty girls don't cry, they have to be strong and protect their families.' That was what it said, yes. Before leaving after checking we were safe and sound again. And said something about the following one."

Weird, heroes and killers didn't behaved like that, comforting crying kids and taking people to safe places. It was not normal, not at all.

Then he arrived to the place where the following youkai murderers. A calmed village where people were again frightened on the invisible threaten above all them. They didn't know who was behind that, and of course, they didn't suspect on the real murderers to be neighbours.

Kenren's men were now just two, from a full army of seven men all lasting was they three. The rest were killed on the fights and they did the burial when they ended with the enemy.

When Kenren asked about the men they were looking for someone told them they were at the near forest with a beautiful lady trying to help her carrying the shopping back home. The three men looked at each other in silence and then Kenren thanked the information and they left for looking for them all.

Suddenly they heard some shouts coming from the forest, it was woman shouts and some mad laughing. They then began running and suddenly the noises changed into fighting noises. When they arrived they saw that from the four men we were looking for, two were already death and the other two were fighting with at least another four. Then they heard a couple of shoots and they then saw four men falling down with two dages sank at their chest and another two with blades trespassing their hearts by the back. Another figure came out to sight. It really matched the description Kenren was given on the previous stop. A person wearing long black coat and a cowboy hat with a lock of long red hair falling out of it and sunglasses covering its eyes.

Then Kenren frowned as he saw how it began taking care of the youkais there, punching them and then taking the weapons from the corpses to begin fighting with them.

"C'mon, this is our job." He told his men when they began saying something about that spectacle.

It didn't take them too long to end up with everyone there, and when they did, they noticed the unknown figure was kneeled down next to the woman's body.

"It's ok, miss." It said. "You are safe now."

The woman then hug the figure tight crying at the chest of it.

"God… save you… madam." The lady said. "I thought… they were… killing me…"

So it was a lady our mysterious helper. She was patting the victim's head.

"C'mon, good girls don't cry." She said with her deep voice. "They have to be strong to protect yourself. Try putting up, please."

Then she looked at them and took out a gun she shot at Kenren. Kenren closed the eyes but it never hit him.

"Ahhh!" A voice yelled at our back.

"_Requiem Cante in pacen_." She said making a cross sign at her forehead. "Hey, sirs." She called them still patting the lady. "Would you mind giving a hand? Pile all the youkais, please." She added helping the woman to stand up as she asked her if she could walk herself and she nodded. "Ok, I'm making sure she is safe and sound at the village. Miss, I count on you to explain where those chaps you always considered neighbours gone, ok?"

"Yes." She answered with a weak voice.

For a moment, Kenren didn't know which one of the two ladies he preferred; the blondie was weaker, need of protection while the other one was mysterious and really able of killing anyone bothering her.

Anyway, his men didn't seem distracted by that.

"Ok, let's begin piling that rubbish." He ordered them when they asked him what they should do next when the two ladies disappeared from sight. "When she comes back she is going to give us lot of explanations."

It took them not too long to do what she asked them, and when they did they began discussing about the recent facts. They didn't know who she was or why she was also killing some of their preys.

When she came back she was holding her arm as she looked down to earth.

"Hey." Kenren called her as dusk began filling everything with shadows. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, this is usual when you kill someone." She said as he noticed she wore some recent cuts at her face and body and also dust on her robes. "The people knowing them, friends I mean, want revenge. I'm pretty used to revenge and jealousy." She added sitting down at a near rock. "Ah, I'm sorry about your mate. You should not have mixed on this." She said taking off her sunglasses revealing her face with a bruise at her left eye still closed.

Kenren then went to her side while she began picking dry leaves up and throwing them to the bodies pile. Then she took her lighter and lighted a long stick setting the leaves under the bodies on fire and then throwing the stick to the pile too.

Then she sat down at a rock next to the fire and began praying on a whispering voice making the soldier and Kenren went surprised.

"Kenren, we should leave now." His only man left told him.

"It'd be worse to leave a lady alone on a forest." Kenren told him. "Even when she is obviously able to take care of herself as this one. And now it's too late for moving either. So, we'd better settle a camp here."

"Sir, she is nothing else than a common human." His mate said.

"Who is the captain here?" Kenren said.

"Ok, sir." He said doing a military sign standing stiff.

Then he went to the woman's side. She kept on praying on a fast and whispering tone.

"Why are you praying for those men?" he asked while his man began digging a hole for burying their mate. "You killed them cause they were enemies."

"Because of that is I pray." She answered serious but raising her eyes to look straight to him. "Cause I have killed them so all left for me now is to pray for their souls not getting lost too." She added standing up and clapping her hands. "I must leave now. There's still a long way for me to reach my destiny."

"We were camping here, the paths are unsafe in the night." He told her.

"Then if you walk a bit further following that path and turn to the right when you reach the old tomb three you will reach a safe inn." She said. "They always have room for one or two more people. It will take you no more than… six to ten minutes to reach the inn."

Then she left before he could even say anything else. So he told his mate to get there. It was true, it took them no more than eight minutes to reach the inn where the old landlady put them up on two different rooms. And it was nearly midnight when Kenren felt some knocks on the window. As it was the first floor, he was surprised. Moreover when then he saw it was a girl knocking on the window.

"Excuse me." She said on a soft voice. "Mind if I hid here for a while?" She added to then hold the hand he offered her to help her in the room.

"This is not usual request." He said putting out the cig he had been smoking till then. "A beautiful and bare naked woman getting through my window and asking me to hid here for a while."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I was really in need. Someone was following me."

"Here." He said putting a blanket over her for her to cover herself to warm up a bit. "C'mon, you can stay here all the night if you need it." He offered her. "I don't mind sharing my bed with you."

"Thanks." She said smiling and wrapping herself on the blanket to lay next to me at the edge of the bed. "Today was an exhausting day for me." She added looking at his face smiling. "And now I was being chased to be beaten up."

Those eyes, that face… they made me open Kenren's eyes wide as he recognised Kanzenon Bosatsu's step sister he once met on the last party at the Tenkai. Then he smiled mildly and hug her.

"I'm happy to see you again, Hinkata." He said.

"Excuse me?" She said frowning confused. "I think I've got not the luck of knowing you. Have we ever met before?"

Then Kenren remember on her last words before leaving.

_"I want you all to promise something." She said. "If we ever met again, in this life or the following one, even if I can't no remember you..." She said as the circle she was put in the middle began lighting for her to leave. "Promise me you will be friend of me, please." She added smiling mildly as a little girl before beginning to shine and disappear little by little. _

"I'm sorry." He said. "Maybe I mistook you. My name is Kenren Taisho."

"Hinkata, just Hinkata." She said shaking hands with him and smiling. "Thanks for hiding me Kenren."

"It's a pleasure." He said holding her. "I suppose now you would not mind being friends with me. Do you?"

"No!" She said laughing. "You can consider me as friend."

Then he removed a lock of hair from her face and kiss her. He had wanted to do it even since he met her, but she soon began filling her eyes with tears and he stopped. She was about crying yet she said nothing. Suddenly she made his heart go weaker and he just hugged her and kissed her head.

"I should not have done that." He said. "Sorry."

She then shook her head.

"It's just… I've never been hug like this before." She said. "Nobody has made me feel protected with a hug, warm and comfortable…"

"Then you must have felt really lonely down here." He said kissing her hair again.

"Why?" She said. "I mean… I've been lonely all my life, I'm pretty used to it. But I've never been out of here. I just know this world."

True, Konzen Douji told us she would not remember anything from up there when she was sent back down to earth on her mortal life.

"I'm sorry then." He said. "This must be hard for you." He added hugging her tighter and feeling that due to the cold she had been having, her breast was hard on the nipples sinking them at his own bare chest.

"Do you think the people chasing me will be still looking for me?" She then asked.

"Don't worry and stay here for the full night." He said. "Nobody will try and get you if you are here with me."

"If I stay too long I'll put my friend also in danger." She muttered.

That answer made Kenren a bit confused, specially when that girl seemed not that dangerous; in fact she seemed more likely to be in need of protections and peaceful than a highly inestable halfbreed as Konzen Douji had defined her. He hug her tighter till she finally fell asleep at his arms. Then he buried his head at her hair and felt as if he was in a flower garden. Not only she seemed as fuckable as she must be but also smelled as heavens.

"One day I'll make this woman mine." He promised to himself.

Anyway, next day, he was woken up by some noises. He opened an eye to see that girl sitting on her heels holding his skull pendant tied to a chain he used to wear from time to time making him able to hid his divine nature from normal humans where his celestial powers were contained when he wore it to hide them and on the same time them being connected to him.

"I can't do this." She muttered. "He was nice..."

"You have to do it." A male voice said comming from nowhere. "Do you remember who you owe loyalty? Who saved you from being caged forever?"

"But I can't do it after how nice and sweet he was with me..." She complaint with a crying voice. "Maybe it's not them who are evil and just you!"

Then she began holding her neck as if she was being pressed there and she was trying to free from it. Kenren wanted to help and suddely she was freed.

"Just do it, now." He said. "Take his gun and then come back."

Then the male voice seemed to disappear and Kenren decided to stand up as she held his gun and put her hand at his pendant.

"Where you looking for anything?" he asked her. "It's weird to see a woman who you have protect trying to rob you."

"You don't understand..." She muttered.

"I've heard all." He said to then kneel down next to her. "You can't take my gun, but... you can take this that is a forger copy." He said handing her the other gun. "Ah, and why the hell you wanted this too? Who ever that man was didn't asked you but for the gun." He added taking the pendant with the chain.

"You... you can't understand it... I need that for running away from him." She muttered as if she didn't want to be overhear by third persons.

Kenren then looked at her and sighed as he unchained the pendant and tied it around her neck.

"Here, take it as a 'remember me' present from a friend." He said smiling. "For you to always remember me no matter where you are."

She then smiled as tears began filling her eyes. She seemed really moved by that present. He had not only put up for the night without asking her about her chasers who were heavens people she had managed to sneak from when they went down to try and put her a controlling charm for not keep on mixing ways with the Kenren group, but also gave her that huge present after catching her trying to rob him.

She then held his lapels softly and kissed him, for first time in her life she did it cause she wanted and felt like kissing that nice man and not cause she must do it for getting what she or Homura, her lover, told her to. She could have even do that man up if she had not felt chained to Homura against her willing.

She smiled still crying.

"Take it as a thanks." She said before jumping to the window still open. "Excuse me Ken-sempai, but I must leave. Maybe... maybe we could met again other time?"

"I'll be willing to too." He answerd smiling happy for the kiss.

Then she jumped off the window taking a cloth thug from the near tree and running from there. When she was far enough she wore her black hunter robes and some tears fell down her face as she put all her long wavy red hair in the cowboy hat and put her sunglassed on. She wanted to run away from that control Homura had over her. She didn't wanted to keep on being a puppet on his hands.

"Wait a bit, you bastard." She said then. "I'm a step further on my path to freedom. I'll be soon free from your chains." She added rubbing the pendant that was described on those Life and Death parchment rolls.

Anyway, till that day would arrive, she would have to keep hidding behind that face of good girl when she was with Homura, wear that prefect lover in love with her master Homura, even when she felt her heart cracking on milion pieces each time he did her up or having to hold her tears when she was asked to eat his hard cock and when he put it in her cunt without care.

Anyway, that was her speciality. She had done that every since she could remember. And the day she would be free, she expected to also recover her lost memories of her past.


	9. Chapter 7

**Gojyo's voice**

I wanted to save Isa from her destiny as Kenzo, but the one who wants to be saved is me.

(Opening music, how not XD)

"Heya… wake up babe…" I said caressing Isa's back as she seemed to fall asleep against my chest and then, on any time during night, she managed to turn around. "Isa… Time to wake up…"

We were certainly tired last night again after a sex drought of two days to recover and then yesterday night taking over where we left.

Finally after I began kissing her neck and shoulder softly trying to annoy her to wake up she turned to lay up at her back and softly blinked for some seconds after what he began looking around till she saw my face and smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I said smiling after kissing her first thing in the morning. "Had sweet dreams with your favourite lover?"

"Yes, a tall boy with short black hair and blue eyes." She said kidding what I didn't caught and made me jealous.

"Who is him?" I asked laying over her ready to do her up again. "Where does he live?"

"Up here." She said smiling and poking my forehead. "I was just kidding."

"Well, few! You made me a bit worried." I said kissing her breast.

"Recognise it, you were jealous." She said smiling as she rubbed my neck softly. "When you thought he was a human guy."

"We are not that close so as me to be jealous of other men doing you." I said trying to provoke her.

She then seemed to go angry; she bit my lip when I was to kiss her and pushed me away to stand up and taking her robes to get wear.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" I asked her sitting at her bed.

"You should know." She said putting on her underwear and looking for a pair of trousers. "You always know everything, don't you?"

Then I was really confused, I didn't know why of her reaction. Oh, I knew why.

"Why are you so angry when I said the truth?" I asked her while she put on a malish tank top that was like a mini-dress on her but marked all her curves and I stood up to stand at her back. "We are still not boyfriend-girlfriend are we?"

"So I must assume I'm just a pastime for you, am I not?" She said. "You don't mind sharing me, do you? You are just a silly lover that would do any moving thing with cunt!"

That was not what I thought she was angry about. Anyway, I held her by the wrists and made her lay down at the bed again holding her wrists against the mattress as I sat over her.

"Of course I don't want to share you." I said serious and frowning. "I would go mad if any other man would get you as close as I am now. I would like you to stay here with me forever and to be your only man." I added before kissing her wild. "I would love you to stay here with me and no other men than me to lay a hand on you, but you just love your work. You seem to first love gods and then me!"

Suddenly I saw her eyes full of tears. I was not conscious but my fingers had began to carve her wrist skin on red marks from the strength I was putting on keeping her there to hear all I had to tell her.

Suddenly all the fury I had felt when she told me I didn't cared about her and that I was just another fucker, went away as I saw some tears begin to go down her face.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered at her ear after kissing her cheek and hugging her softly. "I didn't mean to… I was mad when you accused me of not caring or love you…"

"I can't refuse to take missions…" She whispered. "I wish I could stay here for all the time I want…"

That made my heart melt and I lay by her side still hugging her against me and kissing her still short hair still at my bed.

"Gojyo! What do you want for…" Hakkai said opening the door and then falling silence. "Sorry, I saw nothing…"

It took him just a couple of seconds to open my door again and get in.

"What did you made on her now?!" He asked me jumping to sit next to her.

"I said something bad on her and… I didn't mean to hurt her." I said still holding her against my chest.

Hakkai then laid down too. Lucky I was wearing my underwear too. He held her by the back and rubbed her head.

"What did you told her to make her like this?" He asked me then.

"I told her she was in love with gods and then me." I recognised. "That she just loved her work."

"It's ok Isa." He said trying to comfort her. "You know Gojyo is just a piece of crap, his big mouth is known far and wide… He didn't mean to say such things. None of us mind if you come and leave when you are requested. And you know you can come and go when you want." He said smiling. "Now you are not longer as you used. You have now a place you want to go back after each mission, you've got us that love you, that will never let you down…"

She then turned around and buried her face at his chest robes calming up a bit. I could still not understand what went on with those two, why did he always managed to calm her up when I couldn't… why she seemed to trust him more than me.

"It's ok, it's ok." Hakkai said nearly laughing when she whispered something he seemed to hear when she said. "We already know you have no other choice and what he is."

"I think we should speak about it together, not to put him between." I said but Hakkai raised a hand to tell me to stop and shut up.

She then seemed to whisper something else and he the smiled.

**Hakkai's voice**

"Why has to be so hard for him to understand me?" Isa whispered for second time. "Why does it have to be so painful to take care of an alive youkai?"

I could do no other than to smile. I knew the answer to the second question. It was hard to for her cause she really was beginning to love him without noticing it. And when she would do it she would not be found of telling it. It was not likely of her to tell anyone on such a weakness on her opinion as love.

"A couple relationships are always hard." I told her still rubbing her head and messing her hair. "Both sides have to put a lot of effort on it to work. As you have never had that kind of problem you never found out, as he is not used to just one love partner he is not used to treat you as you deserve. And I'm afraid I can give you advises on that cause you two are not the usual couple so not usual little tricks for a relationship to work would do on your case."

Then all of us fell silent, Gojyo was now looking away as she still crouched.

"And about the work, don't worry." I added so as to end the whole matter. "I'm sure we will find a solution matching all the sides."

"I really hope there is…" She muttered.

I could feel how she was more relaxed now, in fact, so relaxed that she ended by falling asleep again.

"Gojyo." I then called him. "You should try to put yourself on her place. She is now divided between work and duties, and you and her feelings. She can't give up any of both sides so she is facing a dilemma."

"I'm really sorry of having made her cry." He said. "I'm really ashamed on what I told her. I hope she can forgive me."

"Of course she will do." I said. "That's what love mean. If you have sex together then it must be love hiding somewhere in both of you."

"I still don't think it is love what I feel towards her." He told me as I sat up and held her at my lap. "It's certainly friendship but… I think it's something stronger that just that."

That made me smile. Those two were certainly in love. That was why she had taken so bad his words and accusations, that was why both went red when speaking about the topic… and that certainly why they went so nervous and unsure when speaking about the other one or love towards the other one.

I then handed her to him and left for cooking breakfast leaving him with her lying by his side.

"Oh my…" I muttered nearly laughing when I got in the kitchen. "Those two have still a long path ahead to discover together."

**Gojyo's voice**

It took me a long while for Isa to wake up again and when she did she sat at the bed trying to look back normal and strong.

"Excuse me, I think I feel asleep." She said with a hard voice.

I then held her wrist and made her lay again. She lay down softly and then I got closer to her.

"I wanted to tell you to forgive me for…" I said. "I'm sorry for what I told you before. I was angry."

"I wish I could understand me." She said. "But… maybe it's a tough thing to do. Anyway, if you wanted to spend more time with me… then maybe Sanzo and I could manage to be allowed to take people with us."

"So… that's all you have to say?" I said. "That you will try?"

"Excuse me, but I don't like to promise things I can't take along." She said. "I can't promise you to take along with me in my travels because I don't know if I'll be allowed to it."

"Ok, then let's do our best for being allowed." I said trying to make her relax a bit. "Another thing… I was wondering, maybe we could go to a day trip around."

"Ah, I've heard today there was a feast on the village just following the path to the south, so maybe we could go there. The three of us."

"Oh, sure." I said. "Just let's tell Hakkai."

**Isa's voice**

"Hey, look what I have found." Hakkai said coming to me carrying a bag full of items. "Fresh and cheap."

"Wow!" I said smiling. "Where do you think I could get some?"

"Oh, I could guide you." He said. "I think you will also like some seeds to make your own orchard."

"Yes!" I said. "But… well, I don't think if I'm going to be able to water it all the days and…"

"Well, I could take care of it." He answered.

**Gojyo's voice**

"Hey, have you seen Isa?" I asked Hakkai when I saw them. "I thought you two were shopping something together."

"Yes, but she left for shopping something else." He told me. "But we appointed to meet at the pub we parked our jeep before."

Anyway, when we were about going to the meeting pub, something happened.

"Gojyo!!" A youkai said. "The one that tried to stole my female!!"

Anyway, when they wanted me, they also faced Hakkai and soon the street was open to allow us fight along all of it.

Damn, I must admit that those chaps were good. Better than what I expected; maybe the fact that I was unarmed was a bit of it too.

We end with some of the chaps before being caught against the ground by two against each one.

"Your last words?" The youkai holding my neck down and about cutting it said.

"So much trouble because you flirted with your woman?" I asked. "What a silly problem, men! If she came to me that must mean you didn't gave her what she expected."

Then he was about sinking the blade at me but it missed by inches and he fell over me.

"Oops, that was not what I thought." I recognised as another one fell down.

One after another some youkais fell down but not the ones holding us.

"Ok, now release my friends and nobody will go hurt." A female voice said when the noise stopped. "Or do you prefer telling me what has gone on here?"

"The red haired one stole my female!!" The guy said.

Then all went silent for some seconds.

"So… You are… trying to kill these guys… for him having done your female that kept on being with you. Isn't it?" She said to again fall silent.

"Right." The chaps said.

"And all this mess among humans for such a silly thing??!!!" She said angry and about laughing. "Ridiculous!" She said now laughing to then go serious holding her dage tight. "You can blame my friends on what is just your MISTAKE. If she has gone to such man as him that means YOU DIDN'T GAVE HER WHAT SHE WANTED, YOU MOROON!!!" She ended shouting. "AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO RELEASE THEM UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR BUTTS SO HARD THAT YOU WILL NEED A PILLOW TO SIT FOR REALLY LONG, please?" She added going from furious shouting to polite tone in seconds.

"GET HER, NOW!!" The one seeming to be the boss said.

"ISA!!!" Both Hakkai and I shouted really frightened.

Anyway, it didn't take too much for it all to end. She seemed to have killed all of them when the head, the one that said I had stolen his wife, hurt her.

She coughed blood and flew away to fall over her back flat. That made the youkai laugh as he held me up by the neck.

"Now I think I can let you live." He said pressing my neck till I also coughed blood and nearly fainted.

When I woke up I was at a bed and Hakkai was by my side.

"Hey, don't stand up." He told me smiling. "From us two you got the worse part."

"And what?" I asked. "I'm still alive. Pity I couldn't help… ISA!! Where is she?!"

"I'm afraid…" He began saying sadly.

He didn't say anything else. He looked to the side bed and I saw there was another two beds with mine making a "U" On the centre one was her, laying with a cloth over her face and not moving the slightest.

"No…" I muttered frightened. "No, no, no." I repeated as I got next to her.

Then she sat at the bed and removed the cloth.

"Children!!" She shouted. "I've told you million times it's not fun to put a cloth over my head when I'm sleeping!! Oh, hi Gojyo." She said smiling at me. "Feeling better? You took a bit to wake up, mate."

I was now red and hug her so hard that I suddenly realised on it and I was afraid I could hurt her.

"Hey, hey." She said. "Take it easy, I'm alive but I'm going to drown if you keep on pressing so much."

"Sorry." I said. "I… I thought you were death. I saw you being…"

"Coughing blood?" She asked smiling. "Well, that was the only part real on it all."

"But they threw you away, you flew and then you coughed blood and… laid flat…" I said.

"Well, I have learnt that some times the best choice is to let the enemy believe what they want to believe." She said smiling. "I've had so many fights that I have learnt to fall on a good and artistic way appearing to be falling really. And as you have checked I'm an artist on faking being dead." She added winking at me.

"You really frightened me!" I said angry. "And you think it's funny?! I was so terrified when I thought I had lost you!!"

Then Hakkai and her smiled and I wore a frozen face as I realised on what I had just said.

"Well, take the fright as a personal fee for what you did." She said standing up. "Now thanks to you I have some extra bruises staining my precious skin." She added poking some bruises at her abdomen softly and looking a bit worried about them while she laid against the doormat. "My personal paid for facing those chaps for you being a Latin lover and doing all the woman you could. I hope from now you chose your preys with better eye." She added going serious as if she was telling me off. "I'd rather not to have to repeat that beat up show."

"Yet you would repeat it if I was in need again, wouldn't you?" I added laying my forearm by her head and nearing my face to hers making her pink.

"Sure, we are friends." She said going pinker and looking to a side.

"I think that after this you two should begin considering being more than friends." Hakkai said smiling and standing up. "Ok, I'm going down to get some dinner for you two Gojyo."


	10. Past times 3

Konzen Douji was sitting at the office he had. Seiten had been imprisoned without his golden tiara after having killed both Kenren and Tempoo. Of course, he is still a bit ill himself. He was sank a weapon when he tried to shelter Seiten Taisen from not being murdered.

Anyway, he had heard his aunt, Kanzenon Hinkata, has been sentenced to death after having stolen a lot of things from everyone and had played with forbidden magic referred on a pair of parchments she stole from Marshall Tempoo.

Then he decided to stand up and go to her aunt's room where she is surely supposed to be looking at all that happening.

As he thought she is there.

"Came to see the spectacle?" She said.

"You really hate her, don't you?" He said sitting next to her. "If I'm to die at least I want to see what happens on this fight."

"Ok, make yourself comfortable." She told me. "It's about starting. Homura and the whole army have been sent to kill her."

It was interesting. A whole army of well trained men to hunt an only woman whose crime according to Kenren had been stealing and performing forbidden magic to free herself from being a male god's puppet.

"Look." Kanzenon Bosatsu told me. "Fun is about to begin."

It was true, the girl was now surrounded by the army next to a mountain, however, being freed herself from those links and human state, she was certainly a difficult person to murder.

She seemed to be at three places on the same time, so was like that, that she seemed to find it not too difficult to kill enemies herself and making her enemies to kill their own partners when they aimed at her killing one.

"Ah… I told them they should have sent more people down there." Aunt said smiling evilly. "She can be a hanyou but she has always being funny to see acting. A vicious killing machine, a good lover, a perfect spy… They are going to lose lot of men before they can hurt her too much."

It was true once again, they took nearly ¾ of the soldiers to die before she was so wounded that she had to fall down once. And the number of dead men at our side grew up before she was badly wounded.

It was Homura who end up with her life, when Nataku came down and nearly killed her; but it was not for free. Nataku was also bad wounded by her.

Anyway, it was Homura who sank a big sword at her back piercing her chest from side to side making her fall down. He then took it out and she cut deep on his abdomen so he managed to sink the sword at her chest again on the side of the hand she used for holding her weapon so she shouted on pain when she was immobilised by the sword sinking on a tree too making her immobile.

"You could never run from me, dear." He said holding her chin with his hand. "Even on your death you are mine."

She then patted and bitted his hand. So her face fell down again, anyway, she looked at him as she raised her head slightly.

"I'll… never again… be your toy!" She roared taking her dage and sinking it in her heart. "You don't understand it, do you?" She whispered then smiling as she sweated and a blood line came out of the corner of her mouth. "Now I'm free… You are not going to be able to… use me any more… and thanks to my friends… you gods killed when they tried to… defend an innocent…"

"You are again mine." Homura said holding her again.

"You… don't… unders… tand." She whispered as life ran away her heart wound. "It's over… I won."

Then her body went limp as rubber and she hanged from the sword still holding her by the pierced hole to the tree.

"So… this is how she ended." Kanzenon Bosatsu said. "How disappointing, I thought we would see how she hurt Homura."

"You don't understand it, do you?" Konzen Douji said then. "She has finally got her freedom by killing herself, now she will not be able to be controlled by anyone, anymore."

Kanzenon Bosatsu then looked at me before laughing.

"It's amazing how that woman could make men hypnotised even after death." She said laughing.

No, she never made any of the four friends hypnotised. She just gave them the best of her, she didn't had to fake anything to met such amazing guys. That was what Konzen Douji thought to the very moment of his death a day after that.

The four of them but for the fifth one, Seiten Taisen, had died free. They had faced their deaths with an smile. But from all of them, the more amazing death was the one of the red haired goddess, who had faced her death with bravery taking the most men she could from those she had always hate. She had killed herself with her own hands so as to free herself from Homura's control. That was the bravest of all. A captain death, a warrior death... Brave and free, with all her honour still back on her.


	11. Chapter 9

(Isa's voice)

Again it's about two weeks since I left home to get into another mission. Again, that prat of Homura seemed to want to get me in and again I turned him down. This time I have got several cuts on my arms and a pierced shoulder from an arrow so it's still hard for me to hold anything heavy with my left hand.

Now all I want is to go back home and met my friends. I left the temple on midmorning so I can guess what they will be doing right now. Hakkai will be cooking one of his wonderful dishes and Gojyo must be walking around. I'm carrying some presents with me. I've managed to get a wonderful bunch of aromatic herbs on this mission I want to hand Hakkai after keeping a bit for me, and I have got some presents from the youkai I have killed that I want to give Gojyo. There's a beautiful pendant I think will match his beautiful eyes well.

(Gojyo's voice)

It's a bit late in the morning and there are no news about our friend and neighbour; her house keeps on being silent and when I went out of home for getting to the village, I got in her house and went up the stairs to see if she arrived during night. The whole house is empty so I wait a bit at the garden and then go to the village.

While I'm there, I see a lot of wonderful ladies, all of them have wondered where I have been all that time. Well, the truth is I've not felt like going to a pub even since she left, and when she is here I don't need to get to a pub, I prefer to spend the little time she stays here with her. Anyway, it's not true I have not gone to pubs lately, just that I have gone to one that not much women stay in but it's wonderful to gamble.

I get there now; with a bit of luck I could get something valuable again.

(Hakkai's voice)

I was cooking some roast meat when I heard the motor roar of a motorbike. I couldn't help to look out of the kitchen window to the road to see who has arrived. I then smile when I see Isa has came back and was walking along the path to the front door after having tied her motorbike to the usual place with a chain.

"Hello." I said opening the door before she can even knock on it. "We were wondering when you would come back."

"Hi." She said smiling. "I'm happy to be welcome here. I've really missed you two."

"Ah, Gojyo is not around." I told her. "But if you go to the village he must be around there."

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll see him later. Hummm... that smells wonderful. By the way, I've brought you a little present from this travel."

"Really?!" I asked shocked. "Oh, you didn't have to!"

"Here! I saw them and I remembered you so I picked some up for you." She said putting a bunch of little leather handmade bags at the kitchen table. "I think they are still ok, but if you find anything on bad condition just throw it away." She added sitting at the same table.

I was really happy of her having remembered me on this travel. I took one bag and opened it to see some mint leaves rolled over themselves to make them in the bag. The following one was another aromatic cooking herb and the following one and the other... she really got a bunch of cooking species and herbs making me really happy.

"Wow! You must have lost lot of time looking for those!!" I told her.

"No, not really." She said smiling as she rubbed her hand softly. "The mint was there when I had to track for one of the thieves, that other was just under one of the men I killed so I took the less stained ones..."

Amazingly she kept having guts, and as I discovered when she removed her jacket to place it at the back of a chair, she came back injured once again.

"Ok, this has to rest a bit so... why don't I have a look at your injures?" I offered her.

"It's wonderful." She said. "I will need some help with the shoulder piercing."

(Gojyo's voice)

I was going on the road back home whistling in happiness as I managed to get a good prize after some card games. My pocket was now full of money and I also got a precious and ancient looking pendant hanging from a beautiful silver plaited cord I got from a silly peasant that risked himself to lose everything to me on card games.

Smiling I held it tighter on my fist smiling; it would be a wonderful present for Isa when she came back. Maybe that way she could see how much I missed her when she was not there.

However, when I arrived home it seemed Hakkai was happy because he was laughing.

"Hello, I'm back home!" I said. "Hakkai, that smells wonderful, is it a new recipe?"

"Hi dear husband." A female voice said behind of me covering my eyes. "Meal will be ready soon..."

I then smiled wide.

"I'm glad of having such a lovely wife." I said as she uncovered my eyes but holding her hands at my chest. "You came here just for meal."

"Well, in fact I came for longer." She said walking ahead after breaking free from me to keep on stirring the pot. "And the meal is not made by me, Hakkai cooks better, you know. I'm just stirring the pot."

I then realised she was just wearing a wide shirt with half sleeves that seemed to have been cut off under the apron Hakkai used to wear when he was cooking. I then couldn't help to outstretch a hand to touch her better, but she hit it with the wooden spoon she was stirring the pot with.

"Ah, ah, ah." She told me off. "Not here while Hakkai is near..."

"Then you should not wear so... sexy." I said smiling and kissing her neck front he back as I moved my hands at her belly.

"Sorry to excite you but my robes were dirty so Hakkai washed them, now he is hanging them for drying." She answered me enjoying from the kisses till I moved my hand under her shirt in her knickers so she took it off. "Why don't you begin laying the table?"

"Oh... I thought we could have some fun." I said faking to be a kid.

"Tonight." She said smiling. "Promise."

(Hakkai's voice)

The meal was wonderful even when I improved it with a little mint sauce for the meat. And not to say the afternoon that we went out for a walk and meanwhile Isa told us about the last mission.

I certainly didn't miss those risks and fights too much; no, I preferred a more calmed life as the one Gojyo and I had there. Anyway, and despite all the risks she took, she seemed to prefer that kind of life. I couldn't blame her; after all, she was in need of constant changing and action. How to explain it? She was that kind of person that needs to be doing something all the time and change often of activity. I knew we could never keep her staying on the same place doing the same for much time.

Even when she tried to do her best to hide what Gojyo and her did while she was near during nights and maybe once or twice during daytime, Gojyo was not that good on hiding that. He kept on looking at her from time to time or putting his arm around her making her go a bit dry on him sometimes when he tried to go further than what would be friendship at public places.

So, when for dinner we were at her home and later we played a couple of hands to Mah-Johng, I felt it was my turn to go home. First cause I was a bit sleepy and second to allow them to have their private welcoming.

"Oh... I wanted you to stay more..." Isa said clearly a bit down.

"Ah, don't worry." I said. "Tomorrow I'll stay longer, but today I'm a bit tired and I need to go bed and sleep."

"Do you mind if I just stay here for a bit longer?" Gojyo asked me.

"No, not at all." I said smiling. "Just have fun for both of us, he he."

"Oh, Gojyo, you should go with him to the door." Isa then said. "And so you could bring some more beer with you, please."

"Oh, ok." He said smiling. "As the princess wants." He added winking at her.

So, she said bye to both and closed the door while we walked to our home. Then I saw how Gojyo broke his brain to look for the beers and I smiled. He really was in love with our little friend.

I was more than happy it was like that. From all the women in this world, she was the one I thought could be more the other half of Gojyo. She had hard hand with men, she was certainly a bit cold about killing people but she always prayed for their souls after that and she was something like a weird kind of mother for all of us. I really thought she could be just what Gojyo needed. After all, he had stop doing all the woman in the village during nights and his pub meetings had just gone to a funny pub where just men went and little women got there and when they did, they were with a man.

(Gojyo's voice)

"Gojyo, why don't you take her a bottle of wine of the ones you got three nights ago?" Hakkai asked me while I was taking the three beers she asked us to give her till she could buy some more.

"Hum?" I said. "Oh, sure. Do you think she will like it?"

"Sure!" He said smiling. "She likes alcoholic drinks and she likes wine too."

"Done then." I said looking for the bottles. "I'll take her one for herself."

He then smiled from the door. He has done it too often lately. Maybe I should ask Isa if she thinks he could be in love, because so much weird smiles looking at me were beginning to make me a bit suspicious.

"Well, I'm leaving." I said. "Have good dreams; I'll lock door when I come back, ok?"

"Try not to make her exhausted, she must be tired from her time out." He said. "She must need some sleep too."

I just waved a bit suspicious on his words. Did he really know what we would do that night? How could he know it? No, it must be referring to another thing; after all she had just come back from a mission.

(Hakkai's voice)

As soon as Gojyo left, I went and locked the door; I knew he would not come until the following day so there was no point on leaving it unlocked.

Before going to bed I looked out of the window at the living room and I saw how the light at her house were off but for some dim light I supposed was gave off by candles. So I smiled again as I got in bed.

Maybe she could show Gojyo what love and romanticism meant because his latest definition for that was unknown for him. He was a master on the act itself, but she was surely a master on the preliminary.

(Gojyo's voice)

I then knocked on the back door but it swung open so I got in and locked it too. Then I went to the living room putting out candles to see her sitting at the sofa on a sexy way wearing just a leather jacket big for her, a cowboy style hat keeping her hair up but for some little locks at her back and that side lock I loved when she kept the rest of her hair up, just those, the high boots and the skimping knickers going out of a pair of jeans a bit wide for her so they fell to her hips showing a precious bit of her underwear.

"I see the lovers, the moon, the sun, the fool... and the death." She said smiling. "So, a handsome man will come to fill me up... maybe during night yet he will also appear during day."

"Where did you take all those things?" I asked.

"The tarot cards." She said. "I can read them since a time ago. Don't worry about death; it's always there cause of my job."

"Oh." I said. "I like your robes; you also took them from the cards? Cause then I want one of those card bunches."

"You like them?" She said smiling playing with the bottoms.

"Yes, but I prefer them spilled up at the bedroom's ground." I said sitting next to her to kiss her.

She kissed me back and when we were lying at the sofa hot and all she stopped smiling to make me move and stand up and pull from me to make me follow her upstairs to the bedroom carrying the beers.

She was certainly a bit hot wearing just those, or so I thought, especially when I saw her lighting a couple of candles at her bedroom.

"Do you think you could try those on?" She asked smiling jumping to sit next to me. "I've got a present for you."

"Hum... I think we are beginning to speak the same language." I said smiling sexily taking the hat off and putting it on me. "You know that later you will have to take them off me, don't you?" I added beginning to take the boots off too to reveal her precious feet. "Oh... I love these feet and the legs caged in these jeans..." I said kissing her feet to rise till the trousers didn't allow me more.

Then I began kissing her deep as I began unbuttoning the jeans with care to take them off with delight of revealing that precious and soft skin of her long legs.

Then I had to put on too while she smiled wide so I smiled too. Now the only thing left on her was the jacket and I took a long while to take it off after having opened it.

We kept on kissing while I put on the jacket too, and then she stopped the kiss making me step twice backwards with just a little hit. Then she looked at me from head to feet and back to the head smiling.

"What do you think?" I asked her. "Looks cool on me too?"

"Yeah, but I must agree with you." She said smiling with her legs still crossed to hide private parts wearing the knickers still on. "They would look better at the bedroom's ground."

That made me smile spicily. She certainly was a bit sexier tonight, as trying to tempt me. And it really was ok with me. Smiling I went to get her and I kissed her so she surrounded my neck with her arms so I got her on my arms and carried her away while we kept on kissing. She definitively looked a bit lighter tonight, and when I hug her she was certainly skinny again.

While I rubbed against her I could feel her bones against mines; I mean, I felt them more than usually. Anyway, it was nothing I would mind now, maybe when we were next morning after a pleasant sixth time as always just woke up in the morning.

Now, for the moment, I closed the door behind me with the feet and laid her at the bed softly taking the hat and the jacket off and the boots too remaining just the jeans. She then smiled wide and began kissing me while she unbuttoned the trousers playfully.

It was funny, but I never thought she would be so daring so as to end taking them off with the mouth. It was extremely sexy for me and so I showed while I rubbed her head messing her hair softly.

However, she didn't stop there, after having removed the trousers and underwear she began kissing my belly and surroundings. I wanted her to do other thing with those lips so soft and sexy, lower than my belly, and it was as if she read my mind somehow, cause she moved down and licked my cock softly for some seconds to then raise again and begin kissing me deep while her left hand surrounded my neck and her right one began moving up and down my cock making me arise.

Her kisses were damnly hot, tasting a bit on blood when I accidentally bite her lip and reopened one of her numerous wounds at her lower lip. Anyway, the wilder we went, the wetter both went too.

Soon I felt how she stopped playing with her right hand to move it to my neck; I put my hands at her ass and held one of her legs up to my waist while we kissed deeper than before. It was something fast and a bit hard and after a deep penetration which made both raise to stars, I managed to make her lay down at the bed and we repeated the sensation, first me up, then her on the third time and back me again on the forth one after which she was nearly dead over me. I didn't realised that some of her wounds have reopened till we ended and she laid over me and after caressing her soft skin I thought was wet in sweat I realised it was not just that. My hand was stained also with some blood and so I moved her up a bit. She was lighter than before and just smiled to me softly while I had a better look on her body. The wounds at the thigh were now reopened, I suppose, by my hard and fast movements over her. It must have hurt her while we did it, and I had not caught any glimpse on that all before now.

"Isa..." I muttered. "Hold on thigh, I'm taking you to the bathroom, you keep having a medicine bag there, don't you?"

She just smiled while I held her at my arms and surrounded my neck nodding. It was more likely a really weak lash than a strong woman she used to be. It seemed as if she had no strength left for complaining when I removed the patch pooled in blood.

I then began moving a cotton ball pooled in some alcohol and then I began putting some pastes at the wounds to cover them again. I then noticed something at her shoulder and tried to have a look but she held my hand softly.

"It's ok that one." She said. "There's no need of having a better look at it."

"Ok, but I just thought it would be better to see if that blood was..." I said.

"It's dry, and it's not blood, it's a mixture with blood colour, that's all." She said softly.

"Hey, I can understand you feel embarrassed of showing it to me." I said putting my hands up on a 90º angle with my shoulder. "After all I'm not a doctor."

She then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you are speaking seriously?" She answered. "I thought you have seen all of me until now. And it's just a shoulder, not the breast."

"Yeah, but you have really sexier bare shoulders I have ever seen." I said softly kissing her bare shoulder unharmed making her smile as she rubbed my hair messing it once again.

She really knew how to light me, but this time I held myself from taking her and doing her once again there.

"Hum... you are wounded." I said. "I don't feel like another time today."

"Oh, I thought you would stand at least another one." She said blinking in sleep.

"Nah, for today it was more than enough." I said. "I prefer now going back bed and lying there together. Feeling that hot sexy body of you hard against me on a loose grip." I added winking sexily just an inch from her face.

She just smiled and tried to stand up but her legs failed her.

"No, no. Allow me, princess?" I said holding her up again.

(Isa's voice)

I couldn't believe it was happening. Gojyo, that sex machine was refusing to do it again for fifth time saying he didn't felt like more for that night. That he just wanted to lay at my bed feeling my next to him.

Could it be possible such sweet words came out of his mouth?

Obviously it was, he left me softly on the bed after having carried me back to my bedroom while I held on a lose way to his neck laying my face against her cheek. Then he allowed me to lay comfortable and he lay next to me blowing the candles off one after another till just the moon light was through the little blind holes. He then surrounded my neck with the arm against the mattress and the other he laid over my hips to attract me fully to stick to his body. He then kissed my forehead to then lower to my nose tip and then my lips.

"I'm sorry for not having seen how tired you were before." He apologized so softly he seemed too been whispering.

"I supposed you would not do." I answered on the same tone kissing him back.

He then held the kiss for long and then he stopped to look at my face straight. His face was lighted with one of the little moonlight beams coming through the holes. It was pale due to the beam and his eyes showed a mix of feelings such a tenderness, love and also self-decision.

(Gojyo's voice)

I was kissing Isa enjoying every single second while my tongue went in her mouth and played with hers. It was so delighting I thought I needed no sex for feeling so full of her. Anyway, she seemed to be always willing to please me lately when she came home and just during nights. I thought I would need it, but I needn't it. I now realised on that, I didn't need she to be a pleasing machine for me, I wanted her to be herself and say no if she was exhausted or just didn't felt like doing it. Maybe that way she would not run away each little time.

So I broke the kiss and stare at her trying to find the voice in me as I saw her covered shoulder at moonlight so pale it looked as a ghost's one.

"Isa, I don't need you to please me all the time." I said. "If you are tired or don't feel like something just tell me."

"I prefer pleasing you." She said. "This way is easier. Sex is always like this, one pleases the other."  
"No!" I said shocked. "Who told you that?" I added nearly laughing. "No, no. Not at all! I don't want that kind of sex, not anymore or with you." Then I fell silent for a second when something I once read came to my mind. "Sex is the last expression of love." I quoted. "That must sex mean, that we love each other. I don't need a woman to please me anymore now I'm your man and you are my woman. Really, I want you to say just what you feel like. And if you are tired then please say no. I don't want to think I've killed you as before."

"Sorry for having frightened you." She said softly curdling at my chest. "Some wounds re-opened and they began bleeding. Sorry."

"It's me who has to apologize." I confessed. "I should have had more care when I saw the patches and new skin covering the wounds." I said kissing her softly. "So, I'm sorry for having hurt you."

She then lowered her face as trying to sleep, but soon I noticed two cool drops pooling my chest, I made her raise her face and I saw she was smiling.

"You are so considerate..." She said.

I then smiled. I suppose she was not used to be threatened like that by men; I was happy to be her first one being kind to her. I wanted to be her first one in all and everything. Now and forever, but she would never agree to stay by my side so long.

Finally she fell asleep and I smile as I could see her bare body if I moved the sheets a bit with my feet or just looking down, anyway, I moved my hand to move the sheets and cover her back that was now uncovered, I fastened the sheets to cover her well and then I moved her closer to me to try and sleep.

Maybe it was really unbelievable coming from me that I could act so protectively towards her, but she was really as a precious treasure to me now. Sex meaning pleasing the man... what nonsense! I found hard not to laugh again as I thought of it again. I really made sure both of us, the women I used to do before her and now her enjoyed the experience as much as I did, and now she was the one wanting to please me more than herself.

All of sudden, that night I couldn't see her as the terrible ice queen she always was, merciless with enemies and strong to stand anything she was made to face. No, that night she was just a frightened and little girl in need of protection and comfort. I hug her taking great care on not hurting her again. I think I fell asleep like that, with her head at inches from my chest, our legs messed and entangled and our bellies together. My right arm under her neck as a pillow, my left one holding her by the wrist. That was really as touching the sky, and this time there was no sex mixed there.

Weird, really weird.


	12. Chapter 10

(Isa's voice)

It's now next morning and I still feel a bit of pain at my wounds. Gojyo is still there, by my side, holding me with his arms as he is still sleeping. I try not to wake him up and I manage to get free and go downstairs to the kitchen to cook something for breakfast still wearing just my knickers under the cooking apron.

Humming I begin cooking some coffee and I begin making the mass for some 'tortitas' I begin pouring on the hot pan to begin doing them and piling the already done ones on a dish.

(Gojyo's voice)

I was still sleeping when suddenly a good coffee smell reached my nose. I tried to give Isa a special goodmornign but then I realised she was not there and woke up to match ideas and realise she must had woke up and be down cooking the breakfast.

Quickly I put on my underwear and nearly fall down stairs when I tried to ran down them. When finally I reach the kitchen I see Isa is cooking something and realise she is just wearing an apron over her knickers.

That made him smile as he silently reached her back. She seemed to be so concentrated on cooking that didn't realised he was aproaching till he laid his hands at her hips with his arms crossed around her and stuck his body to hers.

"Morning dear." She said taking another thing from the pan as he kissed her neck and shoulders softly. "Sorry for sleeping so much yesterday night."

"Never mind." I answered her. "How are your woudns today."

"Better." She said. "I bet they are nothing more than scratches now." (In saiyuki the wounds are healed from a day to another, hehe.)

Scratches, that was certainly weird, anyway, when I uncovered one cut she had at the neck with just my teeth, I discovered she was being right. It was nothing more than a scratch.

"Cuts are healed really fast on me." She just said smiling. "But worse wounds take longer to be healed."

Then I couldn't help growing again. I felt the preasure of her soft body against mine and the smell of the coffee powder at her skin and some floor stains at her face and breast. That made me go mad.

I softly held the hand with wich she was moving the pan and moved it out of the fire to then put out the fire and make her turn to face me. Her face was just wonderful today, with her bright eyes and stained face with floor and sugar... delicious.

She then just smiled as I kissed her deep while I began moving my hands under the apron that was just held at her by the waist and neck on a loose way.

She just gasped when it seemed to catch her unaware and I put my hand in her knickers to begin playing with my fingers there, but she soon lighted up holding my neck.

When I managed to untie the back lace at her hips and it moved I took it off her and I began kissing her way down to her breast.

"Gojyo, wait a moment, please." She then muttered. "I've got something better." She added patting when I stopped to look at her from her breast.

I then stopped fully to allow her moving. She then went to the fridge and looked for something bended so she was so temptative that I had no other choice but to get back her and press my raised cock in my pants against her ass making her smile.

"If you get all now you will lose all the fun." She adviced still with her head in the fridge looking for something. "Ah, here it is!"

Thens he stood up closing the fridge and showed me a cream pot of those you can buy and pressing a buttom they let out a string of cream to ornament desserts.

I then smiled, I had never ever tried that for doing a woman up, but she seemed to know a bit of it all.

"What do you plan to do with that?" I asked smiling finding it really funny.

"You like cream, right? Well, then try putting it where you want and eat it." She said smiling. "Like this." She added taking the cap off it and shaking it to then get to me and press the buttom to put some cream at my neck joint to the shoulders. Then she began licking it and ended with some cream dots at her lips licking them. "Mmmm... Tasty, wanna try?" She added offering the can to me.

Smiling I held the recipient she was offering me and she sat on the table so I shaked it and kissed her making her lay down while I kissed her. Then I pressed the buttom over her nipples drawing aperfect circle around them and then some points to her belly to surround her belly. Then I stopped kissing her and smiling sexily I began licking the belly to then go upper to the left niple where I also suck to get the very last drop of cream and then to the right one making both go red as cherries.

She then was patting madly, really she was so exciting that I couldn't help to feel even more aroused as I saw her like that, she made me grow as not much girls managed to do. Then she held to my neck and licked my ear really making me feel something up and down my spine.

She drove me mad and out of control, it was as if she was really different when she was about doing it with me. Like a wild beast, sexy, playful, great... just as a godess.

She was just wonderful there, laying at the kitchen table patting and moaning as reaction of my actions. I was really arousen just the sounds I managed to get from her. And then she tried to feel me better while I had her feet at my shoulder getting into her deeper than anyother time. I really felt as if I was touching the sky. Then again I felt my cock hard as steel, while I kept on getting her full.

Anywa, it was useless. When we ended my cock was still steady rock while she lowered her legs still patting, she just took some seconds to sit back up and hold my neck slowly, kissing me deep but slowly.

Then, as she held me I held her by the wrist to stick both toghether and so, she made me sit down and laid over me, sitting over my cock and then begining to dance there going up an down with rithmic movements making me really rise to stars while she mixed that and the deep kisses with her tonge playing with mine.

As soon as she couldn't help her reactions we stopped and I heard those noises from her I loved to hear, meanwhile I began guiding her by putting my hands at her hips to move her up and down while I buried my mouth at her breast licking, kissing, sucking it specially her rocky red nipples.

If the previous night it had been a completely madnes doing it four times, now we had done it three more till we were both exhausted. Anyway, I put her on my shirt that looked as a short dress on her while I just wore the trousers.

(Isa's voice)

"Hummm, this breakfast is really good." Gojyo said smiling when we sat at the table for breakfast.

After having had so much morning sex I was really astonished he still had appealing for any more breakfast. He nearly took half of the cream tin himself licking it from my body while I laid down at the kitchen table.

"So, you just woke up for doing this wonderful things?" He asked me rubbing my bottom while I washed the pans. "I must thank you very much."

"That was for both you and me." I said smiling and ending to sit back at his lap and surround his neck with my arms outstretched to look at his face. "After yesterday night and this morning we both deserved a good breakfast."

I felt how he began going hard again and then I smiled.

"Ehem, excuse me a second, I need to go to the toilet." He said. "Can I have some ice? Just to aim in the toilet and..."

"Sure." I said smiling as I took a full ice-tray and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said leaving while I sat at the table to see him leave with a bottle in my hands smiling. "Upstairs, the second on the left." I added as I saw him nearly crashing into the wall.

Once again I had managed to make him show how beautiful he thought I was and how he was not looking anyohter girl as high as he was looking at me. I nearly laugh while I had my beer, and then I remembered how wonderful lover he was. I must say that he was a perfect convination of partner, boyfriend... and owner of a big and thick dick he had not problem on using with me.

I then remembered how I knew perfectly the meassures of it, and his body just using myown body and private parts and then I went bright red before taking another gulp from my bottle.

(Hakkai's voice)

I didn't saw my two friends till midday that Gojyo came back home to change clothes and then ask me if I wanted to go next door to have meal with Isa that had went to village to buy some things and saw him comming back from a woman's house so she took the chance to tell him meal today at her home and dinner in her home too.

I wonder if he really belives I fall for his lies. I knew pretty well he was not at a village woman's yesterday night, he was just nextdoor with our friend; anyway, I had certain doubts about him not having left early in the morning and having visited a woman at the village.

"Ah, he left here late so maybe when he did he went home, why?" Isa asked me while she took the roast meat out of the oven to do a little cut there and check it was nearly done so she turned back to put it back in the oven for it to end roasting. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, he has been making up an aliby for his late return home." I said smiling. "He said you invited him having lunch and dinnner here when you went back the village to buy something for meal. That you caught him just returning for visiting a lady in the village."

"You have still not told him you already know about us, do you?" She said softly while she removed her gloves to leave them on the table.

"Well, he has not asked either and I'd rather him to tell me." I said smiling. "I think he should be the one telling me it. Yet even if I didn't knew about all this, I would have found out. When you are out, he is always asking about you."

That made her go pink making me smile.

She could be a frightening killing machine, terribly daring with youkai to kill them or get the info she needed, she really was an accurate and effective killer and she was a priestess; but even after all the times I supose she was done up by Gojyo she still went pink on little things such as commenting about how Gojyo missed her when she went on missions.

I didn't expected them to share the most private details with me, that was something just for them two. Even Gojyo who was a big-mouthed person keept that in secret about her, something he didn't had the detail to do about all her previous women.

"I also miss you guys a lot when I'm out." She said still a bit pink. "Everytime I have to go out I miss you guys a lot. I have to be all alone and this is a bit dull now."

I couldn't help to laugh then. She was a really hard woman and cold about loneliness or feelings towards men, and now she was recognising she missed us when she had to be alone, the looks she gave Gojyo when she came back spoke themselves: she felt something strong towards him.

I was really happy to see both so well toghether. I was thrilled that two lost cases, him a casanova and her a lonely fighter, had finally mended just by being toghether. Even when all that began and we picked her up on a road I saw how well they got along. Even on those days that now were a bit far in past, I could see how Gojyo looked at her. All of sudden the question he asked me sometimes made sense to me.

"Hakkai, why do men wish imposible things?" He used to ask me. "Things that they can't get?"

"The biggest deal in human history has been men always deshire the only thing they can't get." I used to answer him.

A month before I suspected he began making love with Isa, when she left once again for a mission and we stayed home, he had asked me the same question and this time I knew he was refering to her.

"Hakkai, why do men always deshire what they will never have?" He asked me.

"I've told you million times that's the biggest deal in human history, Gojyo." I had answered sighing cause he disturbed my sleep. "Men has always deshired the only thing they couldn't get." Then was when I realised he was refering to our mate and friend cause he was staring to the shirt she had left behind hanging from the laundry rope outside to dry with the breeze. "But if you are refering to a certain woman, then I should tell you a woman heart is not that impossible to get."

He then had smiled to the ceiling, I bet thinking on the next way he would try to get her lay down and that was certainly not working out. I had learned to know her even when she didn't told anything. I had learned to read in her acting, looks and words what she really meant to say, how she felt, what she wished... If she ever did a man, she would be the one taking the first step. And then, certainly her victim would not be able to run away.

I just prayed it would be Gojyo at least once.

Now, some time after that time, it was not just once what I suspected Gojyo and her had done it. They were certainly happier than ever and he was beggining to drop his old habits of doing any beautiful woman he crossed his way.

"Hakk, you are a bit silent today." Isa said worried while we had meal. "Are you ok?"

"Yep, I was just wondering if you would mind if I travel to met Sanzo from tomorrow on." I asked them. "I had been waiting for a time off for some time so maybe tomorrow that is probable to be a sunny day would be a perfect day for me to go and visit him and Goku."

It was still winter and they knew, anyway, I wanted to visit them in the temple higher in the mountains.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Gojyo asked. "I mean, it's still winter and the way is long."

"I bet they would come down next time." Isa added looking at me. "If you want I could tell them to visit next time I go there to take another mission."

"No, no." I said smiling and shaking a finger. "I want to get there and surprise them."

"Well..." Gojyo said. "You are elder enough to know what you are doing. Anyway, if you wanted to go then why did you tell us? Just leave and say you were leaving would have been ok."

"Oh, I was just saying it." I said smiling. "And so maybe you would like to join both houses. That way you two would not be so lonely."

"Sounds ok." Gojyo said a bit surprised but then smiling happily. "Don't worry, I will take care of her while you are not here."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Isa said taking his arm off her shoulders. "If you go there then please take Goku something I bought him just today; and tell Sanzo I'll apreciate him to send me the usual calling at least two days before wanting me there."

"Ok, I take the bussiness." I said smiling.

(Isa's voice)

I was a bit sad when Hakkai told us he was leaving for some days so Gojyo and I should join both houses and live both on the same so as to feel not so lonely.

He left after meal and Gojyo and I were left toghether. That night, we just played mah-jhon and drank some beer before going to bed. As we were tired from the previous night and the morning, we didn't do much more than just have a quick shower toghether and then lay on the same bed while I culed against his chest with his arm under my head and the other around my waist to my back wrapping me.

Outsided it was snowing and cold had fell with night, by the time I fell asleep against Gojyo's bare chest we already had the room heater on and a blanket on the bed.


	13. Chapter 11

(Isa's voice)

It's now next morning and I still feel a bit of pain that Hakkai has left when I woke up. No, it's not that. It's Gojyo has a big erection even being still sleeping and it's sinking at my leg.

I then smile and try to move a bit to stop that pain.

He doesn't seem to realise I'm trying to escape even when I move slowly, anyway, when I thought I was free he moved me closer to him moaning something in dreams. I roll my eyes smiling as I see him so dedicated to something burying his face at my breast as he keeps on sleeping. Then I had to hold my laugh as he was tickling me with his face and I was a bit tired for doing it once again this morning.

Finally I managed to break free from him and I moved downstairs to begin doing some business I wanted to go to the village to buy some more meal but as soon as I open the window so as to get a bit of fresh air I realised it would be impossible to move as the snow was now reaching my waist if I stepped outside.

I just wished the back pool was still as hot as always, maybe next time I would not just put the fences around it, but also a kind of corridor with ceiling so as to prevent it going frozen.

I then began trying to light the fireplaces to heat the house a bit, but the wood seemed a bit young for that and took a bit to light.

(Gojyo's voice)

I was dreaming on my bed mate's hot naked body and the previous day times in the kitchen when I woke up realising she was not there. I turned my face to look for her but she was not there.

Suddenly I heard some noises at the lower floor and I outstretched smiling. I once again forgot she as priestess woke up really early unless she was really really bad wounded.

I then stood up and opened the window after putting on something else than nothing as I had been sleeping naked. Even when I'm wearing my trousers on, when I open the window and the frozen wind blows hit me I feel as if million frozen needles sank in my flesh so I close it again and rub my arms and chest trying to reawaken them while I walk down to the ground floor.

Then I see Isa is down too, trying to light the fireplace at the living-room after having lighted the heater at the corridor and the kitchen wooden oven so as to heat the kitchen too.

She is just kneeled down next to the fireplace with her legs separated as she sits at the ground, then she went towards the fireplace with a match lighted trying to light some papers mixed with the wood at the fireplace.

I then smile from the door and I get in too to kneel down back her and kiss her neck softly.

"Morning, I knew you were awaken." She said smiling. "This damned thing! Oh, why doesn't it just light up??!!"

"Easy, easy..." I said taking the matches box from her hands. "It seems the wood is still a bit young so not too dry." I added taking more papers from the box next to the fireplace and stuffing the fireplace with them to then light them. "All we need is patience for the little fire dry them a bit more and then they will catch fire, right?"

She was trembling slightly despite of the fact that she was wearing a thick and wide wool sweater over her knickers with nothing else than those two clothes. Her body was hard due to the cold filling the room and I suppose also the house before she managed to light some fires to heat the whole house.

"See?" I asked whispering to her ear when a piece of wood lighted too.

That little wisher and the contact over the wool seemed to have made her react a bit; the hair at her neck had arisen and I could feel a little shiver going up and down her spine.

He then held her by the hips and lifted her up to look her straight in the eyes. She was brilliant that morning too. But... when wasn't she brilliant? Even when she was covered with bandages and patches she looked great to me.

I kissed her and she held it too. Soon I began kissing her deep and managed to make her lay down while we kissed, then she seemed to realise on what would happened next and she broke the kiss.

"Maybe it's still a bit soon to..." She began saying a bit frightened but I laid a finger at her lips softly to make her stop that.

"It's ok as long as you think you can." I said softly to her ear before biting softly and making her shiver in pleasure once again.

It was still a bit early to take clothes off as the room kept on being a bit cold, anyway, she seemed to have put a rug near the fireplace to which she had put an iron fence for preventing anything going in the fire yet allow it to heat the room. I took the chance and made us roll to stay over there and make it more smoothly.

Soon, when I felt the urge of taking her there and then, to see her wearing just a kiss and slobbers dress, I made her sit up again and I pulled the sweater out of there making it first slid over her shoulders to kiss and lick the skin at her shoulders and neck again and again.

When I managed to take it off I kissed her deep and it was no need of asking her to help me with my trousers, she just did it while we kiss, pulling them to my knees where we were standing so when we laid again I took them off fully.

Now we were laying down wearing just her knickers I put my cock between her legs but not in her, yet. She was all of sudden nervous once again and it made me go even more aroused.

(Isa's voice)

I know it's a bit silly, when you've made love with a man so much times as Gojyo and I, to feel scared about his cock not being able to get in you. Anyway, when he put it between my legs not putting it in me, I felt how big and thick it was... and then I felt really nervous.

I wanted to tell him I thought it would not go in, that it was bigger than ever, but I just didn't said a thing. Meanwhile, he managed to take my knickers off too and so I felt his cock fully against my groins and private parts skin; I was even more frightened than before as I was now sure it would not get in me so easily.

Anyway, it seems he felt it because he kissed me deeper again and began playing with my bobs again trying to make me relax on the way just he was able.

It was as a kind of drug to me, he managed to make me relax, forget what we were about doing... forget about sizes and all just to feel what was happening then. Despite of all the cold still in the air and we being completely naked, all I felt was heat.

Then I caught his first hits after having felt his pulse between my groins. He then began moving rhythmical over me as if it was all part of a complex dance with it's times and movements. I enjoyed when it was that way, rhythmical and caring but on the same time a bit wild.

I have never felt so tied to anyone, not even my master. Yet it's also true that I have never ever before done a man so I have never ever before trusted so much on anyone.

(Gojyo's voice)

"Hey, Isa." I called her that was lying by my side. "Are you ok?"

"Hum." She answered softly over the rug. "I'm just... it was like touching the sky."

I then smiled. She was really as a little girl with naughty swifts sometimes. Anyway, after doing it, when she laid there, by my side, still patting a bit and nearly unable to speak... she really looked adorable and made me willing to protect her.

So I hug her by the back feeling my returning erection.

_"I wish I could."_ I thought. "_But she must be exhausted now. No, the best is to wait for a while. __Yet..._"

I smiled evilly while I rubbed her nipples again softly, playing with them among my fingers with great delight while she smiled. She was really appealing when she smiled like that, so I managed to lay over her again, standing my own weight over my arms. Then I began kissing her shoulders gently but eager of having all her at once; I then began climbing towards her neck and then to her red lips I bitted softly, testing all the remains of love and passion there.

"Gojyo, please..." She whispered smiling then. "I'm still a bit tired; I don't think I can..."

"We are not doing it now." I whispered at her ear biting it softly once. "Yet that doesn't stop us from having some fun together."

That was it, even if we didn't do it then it doesn't meant we could not have some fun. Just enjoying ourselves a bit; and this time, I swore myself I would hold myself from doing her up again.

I just kissed her, bite part of her softly, sucked other parts... we just played, and for first time I felt joy on doing it when never before I felt so full with just that. I had to do my best for preventing holding her up and begin doing her up.

The furthest we reached was when I put a finger in her cunt to begin playing with it there and making her curl up in pleasure so I took my chance to move my other hand down her body, from her neck to the beginning of her private parts; taking all the way down to pleasure for myself.

I could feel how my cock was hurting asking me to do her up, but I kept my mind cold and I held myself from that.

"It hurts…" I muttered.

Then she laid her hand over my cock and began moving it up and down it while I kept on playing with my finger in her cunt.

"Better now?" She asked.

"Yep, tons better." I said smiling whispering at her ear.

I then kissed her catching all her groans and patting in my mouth while our tongues danced together in both mouths. She was certainly really making me crazy till we both went off at the same time making the rug and ourselves dirtier with the fluids we had just put out.

"I think we need a shower." She patted.

I had to agree, I had stained her belly and groins with my fluids splattered around there, and so, also myself at the same part when I was laying over her.

"You first? Me first? Toghether?" I asked.

"You can go first." She said softly. "Meanwhile I will make the bed."

She was certainly wonderful like that. I had a shower and when I went out of it, wearing her bathgown and rubbing my hair to dry it a bit and saw her, making the bed with soft movements, I had to go back the bathroom and have a cold shower to prevent doing something we could regret later.

"Oh, man!" She said from outside the bathroom. "How long do you plan to get the bathroom busy?!"

"Just another minute." I answered her smiling from in the shower feeling frozen when the cold water fell down me. "Really, another minute and I'll be out, promise."

"Ok, then I'll see if I can light another fire to try and heat a bit the house." She said hitting the door with her nails and leaving as I heard her foot steps getting further and downstairs.

"Man... I think she will drive me crazy one of this days..." I muttered thinking on how arousen I was when I saw her with little robes or on a sexy position.


	14. Chapter 12

**EPISODE 12.**

((I just wrote the title to remind me what chapter we are in, hehe.))

**Isa's voice**

Finally, Gojyo allowed me to get in the shower after having spent a long while in there.

"All yours." He told me getting out of it wearing a towel covering him from hips to half thigh. "Sorry about the delay."

"Well, right now all the dirt is dry so..." I said telling him what I thought. "Wanna check?" I asked going pink and joking.

"Er... I love... would love to, but... but don't think you would... err... like it." He said going pink and also babbling.

Then I locked the door and fell against it. He would do whatever he wants on me. He was always ready for doing a woman. The thing was... it was just me that woman or could be any one?

I should check it. Maybe running away again, yes. It sounded well for me while I felt water running down my spine and front.

I felt heavens while having the shower, before drying myself and wearing something else than just the woollen sweater back at my bedroom. When I walked downstairs and in the corridor I noticed Gojyo was there too, wearing a pair of jeans, sitting at the living-room and smoking a cig.

"Can't you put it off, you chain-smoker?" I asked him joking from his back combing his hair with my fingers softly.

"I needed it for cooling my nerves a bit." He said smiling and putting his head backwards to face mine. "Someone I don't want to name is filling my mind with kinky ideas."

I then looked at him smiling and he raised his head to kiss me with our mouths upside down.

He was really sweet when he wanted to, but he could also be so hot...

"What do you think?" He then asked me.

"Excuse me, I was thinking on something else." I apologized returning back to reality. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that outside is about 2 metres of snow so it will be impossible to reach the village so no shopping." He said. "I asked you that maybe we could use meal in here to spend some time and then when this storm ends we could go back down the village and buy something."

"Ah, right." I said nodding. "I think I still have... some vegetables and... a bit of meat... and some tinned meal."

"Cool, that would be enough for... two to three days. What about drink?" He asked. "I saw some bottles at the cellar so maybe there would be no drink lack."

"Yeah, but that's all alcohol." I said sitting next to him and lying down with my head at his lap looking at his face. "We would go drunk before we realise. And the pipes would be soon also frozen. So we'd better get some water before that happens."

"Ok, you get that water and I'll see what I can do for trying and keeping them from exploding, right?" He said before kissing me again and then standing up.

"Gojyo, may I remember you the water control is outside?" I asked not even standing up but pointing with my finger. "You will not be able to reach there. Anyway, I made someone check them when I remodelled it so they should stand for the whole winter."

"Well, you are the cleverer girl I've ever meet." He said sitting again under my head to lay it at his lap. "So, I suppose there's nothing to be done, is it?"

"Yes." I said smiling. "We have to keep the house warm. And considering the wood is a bit wet it seems impossible for me to do it."

"Ok, finally something you have to let me do for feeling your man." He said smiling.

How could I take that illusion from him? I could light wood if the room was warm so I would not be angry due to freezing cold as in the morning; but I would allow him to think he was my hero for that.

I spent most of the morning cooking some food for meal while he took care of the hard house matters. When we were having meal, the kitchen was more or less warm again so it was maybe the most appealable room in the house with the bedroom and the bathroom that had hot water.

We ate silently but for chatting about what we did that morning and telling jokes.

"By the way, that's my top, isn't it?" I asked Gojyo when I saw he was wearing my leather Sanzo top.

"Ah, yep." He said smiling. "It was first thing I caught. Anyway... that way it will keep my smell and you will be near me even when you are out on a mission."

I had nearly forgotten about it. A mission could be called my help any moment from the following day on. And I couldn't take him with me. I was a lonely wolf who moves alone and hunts alone.

"Hey, if you want me not to wear it I'll take it off." He said then. "I will look for something else."

"Oh, no." I said shaking my head going out of my thoughts. "I don't mind you wear it, really."

"Well... I thought you did." He said holding my chin softly and worried. "All of sudden you were looking sad and away."

"Oh, I'd just remembered something." I said. "But I suppose never minds. I'm here with you."

"Why are you so worried all of sudden?" He asked me. "I'm not leaving, am I??"

"No, but I could." I said looking straight to his eyes. "And what would happen if I'm made to leave from night to day as the previous times??"

That seemed to make him go serious too.

"And you want to leave like that?" He just asked me.

"Well, no... I feel better now I'm with you." I recognised.

He then smiled and stood up lying over the table to kiss me.

"Then don't worry about it." He said smiling and rubbing my cheek with just one finger. "If you have to leave, then I'll be happy if you just leave me a note telling me you left on a mission. Anyway, they will not ask you to travel with such a snow lying blocking your house. And... maybe you could ask to take a helper."

I then smiled thinking about him coming about me. To then go red when the mere idea of having to spend a night with him, alone, on who-knows-where came to my mind with nearly all kind of details.

"I can imagine what you are thinking about." He told me about laughing.

"Well, then there's no need of further explanations from me." I said picking up the dishes to put them at the sink in hot water.

He just took some seconds to come after me and kiss my neck by the back putting his hands at my belly. I really loved when he did such, but then he always improved it by raising one towards my breast as he kissed my neck.

While he had his hand in my chest from my neckline, I smiled as he kissed my neck too with the other hand in my trousers.

"If you don't stop that then we will have no dishes to eat at." I said. "They will end up broken."

"Then don't clean them now." He said. "I can't hold myself when I see you wearing that apron..."

**Gojyo's voice**

It was really amazing to see that girl that managed to turn my life upside down so sexily and calm there, sitting at the living room while she read some notes and wrote down something from time to time.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked her reading the book from over her shoulder after having gone to the back door to get some more wood to keep the fire lighted.

"Oh, nothing important." She said. "I was reviewing some notes I had here. From a registry of demons I came across on my journeys during all my life."

"And those dues with the strikes over the info?" I asked kissing her neck softly.

"Oh, those are the ones I had to end with." She said.

"Then you have felt remorse tons of times." I told her smiling before kissing her neck going down to her chest slowly.

"No, I never feel remorse for anything." She answered me messing my hair. "Now I think about it… I felt pity when I killed some of them. For example… this one." She added looking for something at her book and then laying her finger at one of the guys' data. "This one was murdered by me when the Gumanyao's resurrection trying. He was a good man before, married to a human woman yet no child was born from them… then that wave began affecting youkais and he went mad and began killing humans so I had to kill him. I felt pity because he never knew what he was doing. And… this one." She added passing some sheets to point to two guys painted together.

"What happened to them?" I asked her looking to the pictures and stopping kissing her neck with one hand at her belly and the other at her breast.

"Yudai and Taki." She said. "They worked next to the temple I used to live when I was little. They were friends of mine and they were good chaps; never hurt a human before those weird waves. I thought they would resist to the waves but obviously I was wrong. It was painful to murder them. But… you know what?" She asked looking down.

"What?" I asked jumping over the sofa to stand in front of her over my heels with my fingers at her chin to make her look up to face me and discovering lot of tears beginning to form at her eyes menacing to begin falling down. "What happened?"

"Yudai held my chin softly and Taki held my wrist softly. They told me not to worry because they had been so weak so as to hurt innocents and their own beloved ones. That as they had hurt me, they deserved to have been killed by me." She said beginning to cry. "Yudai hugged me and told me not to cry because they would go neither to hell nor to heavens and so we would met there. They were dieing and their last words were for me. They always cared about me and I had to kill them, my own friends. My beloved ones."

I then hug her. I knew what was to see a beloved one to die at your lap while you can't do anything to stop it, to save him or her…

All of sudden I could understand why she had spent so many years being as an ice queen with ice heart, not allowing men to get too close to her, not wanting to trust anyone, not making friends but just allies.

It was the second time, maybe the third one, that I saw her crying. When she fell nearly slept against me, I held her up at my arms and took her up to the bedroom. I laid her carefully at her bed and then, after removing her pants and my robes standing just on my underwear, I covered her up with the bed-robes before getting in it too and also covering myself to then also wrap her with my arms and allow her to sleep against my chest.

I could have acted other way, but what she needed then was not a lover, she needed a base stone to help her standing that bad time she was getting from remembering about past.

"What would happen if I was once asked to kill you too?" She whispered when she stopped crying. "If you went also mad and began doing awful things?"

"I think I already told you once that if I went mad, you ought to make me the favour of killing me before I have the chance of killing anyone." I answered her kissing her hair. "If you were told to kill me, then do it. But just because you want to do it, cause you think I deserve it. Then you must tell me and I will do nothing to stop you taking my life."

That made her cry again. So then I sighed.

"What about having a bath together?" I asked her then. "Nobody can be sad after having a long and relaxing bath at your bath tube. I'll go and get it ready for both." I added kissing her and then standing up.

I then got to the bathroom and began filling the bath-tube with water and gel to then form a foam bath.

Then I stopped the water running and I went to the bedroom to get her that was still lying in the bed.

"I'm… sorry." She said softly to then try standing up.

"Not so fast." I said holding her on my arms before she could stand up. "Allow me to take you to the bathroom." I said smiling spicily. "I've never done it before so I want to see how it is like."

That seemed to make her smile a bit while I carried her at my arms to the bathroom while she held to my neck surrounding it with her arms softly.

"Hum… you are loosing weight since last time I had to carry you on my arms." I muttered as I realised on that all of sudden while I allowed her to stand on her feet to get undressed from her knickers and shirt while I removed my underwear too. Then she got in the water and covered herself as if she was shy about showing me any inch of her skin two fingers lower than her shoulder line.

"Hello dear." I said as I got in the water too nearly making it flow over the tube limit. "How is such a gorgeous lady is around here?" I asked her smiling as I noticed she was again tense.

"..." She didn't answered, but smiled; so smiling, I got to sit with my back against her breast softly.

"I was wondering... why did you chose me?" I asked her. "I mean... you always hated youkais, then why you fell for me?"

"I've never fell for you." She said while I knew she was lieing. "I just stay here on orders. My orders are really specific: Being your woman so as to prevent you repopulating earth with your son and daughter."

"Hey, that was cruel." I said laying backwards with my face now just visible over water and between her big breast. "Did you knew?"

"Ok, then I say... I love you." She said smiling now wide. "I just wanted to bother you a bit." She added wishpering and kissing me upside down with her hands at my chin softly.

I then kissed her too and we kept on like that soft and sweet until we were wrinkled and we got to dry and go bed to try and sleeping a bit.


End file.
